LOVE
by Reject's Angel
Summary: Running errands,passing out scripts, traveling, live shows, pumped up wrestlers, Vince McMahon. No where on the list did it mention falling in love, find out what happens when a summer intern finds love with a wwe smackdown star. Shannon MooreOC
1. 1st Day

**Chapter 1****The 1st day ******

Alyssa's POV 

I literally rolled out the bed and onto the floor sleepily. I gripped the sides of the bed and pulled myself up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to see Nik still in a deep sleep; I took the advantage to get the first shower then. After about a 20 minute hot steamy shower I was wide awake, pretty much. I had the towel wrapped around my body and was brushing my teeth when I heard pounding on the door, my guess was Nik; I was right.

"Open the door, I gotta pee!" I laughed opening the door as I rinsed my mouth and she rushed in. 

"Hold on let me leave first." I said as she started to pull her shorts down.

I walked out the bathroom pulling the door behind me then went over to my suitcase to find something nice yet comfortable to wear. I decided on some black baggy jeans with some chains attached and a black halter top and my black boots. Okay so not the nicest thing to wear but it was comfortable. Nik finally came out the bathroom showered and clean and I went back in just to put some spray in my hair making sure my natural curls stayed in tact and didn't frizz out. I put a small amount of black eyeliner on.

"You know you look like a demon child or at least gothic." Nik said as she got dressed.

"I do not." I defended.

"I've known you a week, everyday so far you've worn black." Nik said again. I just shrugged as I put on some lip gloss.

"Please Alyssa put on something else, we're meeting the talent today please look nice." Nik begged.

"Are you saying I don't look nice?" I asked somewhat offended but also playing.

"What about a nice skirt?" Nik asked.

"I don't do skirts." I replied walking back into the room as Nik sighed frustrated and fell back on the bed.

"Fine I'll change." I told her as I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom.

I came out in some faded bell bottoms, and a black baby tee with 'Kiss' written on the front of it. "Better?" I asked her.

"Not totally but yes its better." Nik replied as we both grabbed our phones, money and key cards. We walked out the hotel and headed downstairs where we saw Shawn and Andrew waiting by a black Town car.

I guess this is a good time to tell you exactly what's going on. Well Nik, Shawn, Andrew and I are all interns for the summer with the creative team at the WWE. We usually work at the headquarters in Stamford but tonight is the first time we actually get to go to a show and see what happens from there on. Nik and I shared a room as did Shawn and Andrew; it was pretty fun it was like living with a best friend or sister for eight weeks.

We had already been flown to NYC from CT which wasn't a long flight at all; I've taken the train back and forth before. The car ride wasn't too bad; I guess not that much traffic. We all piled out of the car and flashed our badges to security as we walked inside. It was about 10am and things were crazy already, people running around, equipment trunks being pushed this way and that. Unless you've been backstage you don't understand how much work goes into a 3 hour show.

"Are you the new interns?" We all stopped to see some guy with a headset on.

"Yes." Shawn answered for us all.

"Okay follow me. We need you to get some scripts and start passing them out to the talent, if they're not in the locker room just leave it on the bench okay?" He said as we all nodded and he gave us each a stack of scripts.

"Nik, when you're done meet me at the bathrooms ok?" I asked her so we could find each other. I started walking as I looked over my list of 'Talent' I was supposed to pass the scripts out too. I'm not sure why they had us go separate ways, I guess just to see if we could handle this on our own.

I went and knocked on the men's locker room and waited for an answer. "Everyone decent or at least not naked?" I asked and received a few laughs in return. When the door opened I looked up to see the one and only Dave Batista looking down at me.

"And who may I ask are you?" He asked.

"I'm a new intern and I have a few scripts to give out" I replied

"Come on in then." Batista said holding the door open as I walked in trying my hardest not to smile at all the half naked men walking around.

"How old are you?" Batista asked standing behind me.

"I'm 19; I'm just here for the summer...aren't you on Smackdown?" I asked him.

"Well Smackdown is here tomorrow night so I came to hang with some of my Raw friends." Batista replied.

I smiled and finished passing all of the scripts out except for Jeff Hardy. "Excuse me?" I said trying to be heard above all the laughing and talking.

"Aye!! She has something to say!" Batista yelled as I laughed when everyone got quiet.

"Thank you...now does anyone know where Jeff Hardy might be?" I asked.

"Check the seats in the arena." Randy Orton said.

"Thank you." I smiled in return and walked out.

I made my way down the hall and walked inside where the seats where and scanned the thousands of seats for Jeff. I whined a little when I saw him sitting just a few steps from the top. I started up the stairs and finally got to him slightly out of breath, fuck what they say about skinny people are in shape. "Jeff?" I asked when he didn't even seem to notice me.

"I have your script here for tonight." I said holding it out towards him.

"Oh thanks...you work here?" He asked looking me over.

"Just for the summer, I'm an intern." I said as he nodded

"Nice to meet you then..."

"Alyssa"

"Alyssa, nice to meet you." Jeff said extending his hand. I smiled shaking it.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said and made my way to the back again.

**  
Shannon's POV**

We were in NYC at MSG for all the shows this week; Raw, ECW and Smackdown which was great. I got to hang out with Jeff which is very rare. He was hanging out backstage with Matt, Greg and I and we were walking down the halls when we saw two girls dancing and singing quietly. We all looked at each other as we kept walking when Gregory cleared his throat as both girls stopped and jumped a little.

"Excuse us ladies." Gregory smiled as we started to walk by, both girls obviously embarrassed.

"Hi Alyssa." Jeff said to the shorter girl as she waved a little with a smile and deep dimples.

"You know her?" I asked Jeff as I looked back at the two girls now laughing and walking the opposite way.

"Not really, she's a new intern for the summer, I just met her yesterday." Jeff replied.

"She looks good." I replied staring back at her as she walked further and further out of my sight.

"She looks young." Matt said turning around joining the conversation.

"She can't be that young." I defended.

"Let's ask her." Jeff said.

"What? She's all the way down the other end of the hall." I said.

"HEY!! ALYSSA!! HOW OLD ARE YOU?!?!!" Jeff shouted at the top of his lungs. I didn't even see her but I heard her reply loud and clear.

"NINETEEN!!"

"That young enough for you?" Matt asked as he turned back around and we kept walking to where ever it was that we were going.

About an hour before the show I was on my way back to the locker rooms when Alyssa went running by full speed but stopped and turned around. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" She said starring at me.

"Uhh...I've been around." I said.

"Here's your script for tonight." She said handing it to me as I smiled taking her hand in the process.

"Thank you, Alyssa." I said as she smiled.

"You're welcome Shannon." Alyssa replied then continued down the hall again.

I walked into the locker room and sat down looking over the script for a bit then got up to change into my ring attire then went and put a shit load of gel into my hair and did my make up. I jumped around a bit to get my energy up then went out ready to do my thing. My match lasted about eight minutes, when I got to the back I grabbed some water and a towel wiping the sweat from my face and the rest of my body.

I was walking towards the locker rooms to take a shower and change when I saw Alyssa and the girl from earlier and two guys. "Come on guys I'm starving!" Alyssa whined to the rest of them.

"It's almost 11pm I'm not going out in NYC that late at night." One of the guys replied.

"What are you trying to say my city is bad?" Alyssa asked with her hand on her hip. I laughed a little at this short little girl getting an attitude.

"Why can't we just order room service when we get back to the hotel?" The girl that was with Alyssa earlier asked.

"Never mind I'll go myself." Alyssa huffed.

"I'll go with you." I interrupted as they all turned towards me.

"What?" Alyssa asked with a small smile on her face.

"I'll go with you, I'm hungry too." I said as she smiled wider.

"Okay, come and find me when you're ready." Alyssa smiled as she walked away with the same girl from before and the two guys starred at me. I just ignored them and walked into the locker room


	2. Blooming Friendship

**Author Notes: I just wanted to point out that this is my first story and it may not be the best but I hope you like it. Please review if you get the chance I would appreciate any advice, feedback and thoughts you may have. **

****

Also this story is completed but I wrote it a few months back when Shannon still had his mohawk and when Kerry was still a tattoo artist at Gas Chamber Ink (Shannon's tattoo shop)

**And of course the only characters that are mine are Nik, Shawn, Andrew and Alyssa. Everyone is their own person oh and a few curse words here and there…..just small warning.**

**  
Oh and sorry for the false post of chapter two earlier today, I', still getting the hang of posting on here. That's all, hope you enjoy. **

**Shannon Moore/OC (Alyssa)**

-Sierra

**Chapter 2******

Alyssa's POV

I was sitting indian style on one of the equipment trunks with my Ipod on listening to Guns N Roses, I loved Slash he was awesome. Leaning against the wall with my eyes closed when I felt a hand on my knee. Opening my eyes I saw Shannon standing there in some baggy jeans, a white tee, black backwards hat and some black boots with flames on them. I smiled sliding off the trunk and turning off my Ipod.

"So where are we going to eat?" Shannon asked as we walked down the hall.

"To Dominic's, they have the BEST pizza." I stressed as we walked out the arena. "You do like pizza right?" I asked Shannon as he looked me like I was crazy.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked making me laugh.

"Okay come on." I said and started walking.

"You not gonna catch a cab?" Shannon asked.

"I'm a NY native, I walk unless I have somewhere far to go then I take the cab or subway." I explained. Shannon shrugged and followed me. 

"I'll take 2 thin crust veggie slices please." I said to the waiter.

"I'll have 2 pepperoni slices, thanks." Shannon said as we sat back in the small diner like place.

"So are you a vegetarian?" Shannon asked.

"God no, I just don't eat red meat or pork and do my best not to eat beef." I said taking a sip of my soda.

"So what do you eat?" Shannon asked.

"Chicken, turkey, that's pretty much it." I replied as he laughed.

We had a moment of silence for a minute, I'm not even sure why we're eating together its not like we were old friends or like we even knew each other for that fact. I've been an intern going on two weeks and I just met Shannon tonight.

"How come you wanted to come out with me?" I asked him.

"I don't know something just told me to, none of your friends wanted to go and I am starving so I figured why not." Shannon said making me smile.

We finished our pizza and started walking back to the hotel, it was going on 1am and the NY streets were still a buzz.

"So tell me more about yourself." Shannon said as we walked slowly. 

"Well, I live in NYC and go to NYU. I go to school during the day and work nights." I told him.

"What do your parents think about your busy schedule?" Shannon joked.

"They're proud of me I work and go to school, buy my own stuff and have my own place." I smiled proud of myself as well.

"You're not an average nineteen year old, why don't you live at home?" Shannon asked.

"Just prefer not to." I shrugged as we got closer to the hotel. I didn't like talking about me so I changed the subject to him. "Tell me about yourself." I said looking up at his crystal bluish green eyes.

"I'm from Cameron, NC and live in Southern Pines. I have my own tattoo shop and love tattoos and piercings as you can tell. I love animals; I have a pit named Oz that stays with my brother when I travel." Shannon said.

"So you gonna hook me up with some free ink if I visit your shop?" I asked him.

"You want a tattoo?" He asked.

"I already have some...see" I said as I turned around pulling my jeans down a bit showing a pair of angel wings with 'fly away' written under it on the small of my back.

"Nice" Shannon said nodding his head.

"And I have one a little lower but you can't see that, only special people get to see that" I smiled

"Are you trying to say I'm not special?" Shannon asked.

I shrugged and smiled innocently

"What are the chances we were staying in the same hotel and haven't run into each other before?" Shannon asked as we walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"I know, you'd think I'd notice someone like YOU walking around." I laughed when he gave me a crazy look.

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Shannon smirked as we got on the elevator and I pushed for the 9th floor and he pushed the 7th. "Since we're alone now want to see my tattoos?"

"Sure why not" I smiled as the elevator door closed and he pulled off his shirt.

"2BME I got across my stomach because that's kind of one of my wrestling gimmicks but at the same time means I'm my own person, nobody can be like me."

My eyes focused on the art work and I couldn't help but reach out and run my fingers over it but stopped when he looked at me.

"Then up my arms I have a dragon, storm clouds and some Japanese art. I fell in love with some of the designs when I traveled over there and had to have them. Then the skull and crossbones on my neck that's because I just like skulls for some reason. Then I have this one"

I looked at him like he was fuckin crazy when he pulled out his bottom lip to show a tattoo that said 'Extinct' on the inside of his bottom lip.

"You are crazy, completely crazy." I told him as he laughed and the elevator stopped on his floor.

"Oh and I have one a little lower but you can't see that, only special people get to." I laughed and pushed him out the door as it started to close.

"Goodnight Alyssa."

"Buenos noches" I smiled back at him

I couldn't stop smiling as he stood on the other side of the elevator doors watching me watch him until they closed.

I took my keycard out and walked into the room I shared with Nik. She looked to be asleep so I quietly took off my shoes and went into the bathroom to change and wash my face, brush my teeth you know the nightly routine.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I heard Nik's voice. "You were out the whole time with him?"

"Yes" I didn't feel the need to reply more than that.

"Alyssa, in the contract that we ALL signed it said not to get involved with the talent. Shannon Moore is part of 'the talent'" Nik stressed. 

"I know that Nik, look because you guys didn't want to hang with me he did nothing to it." I said turning over so my back was to her bed, hoping she got the point.

"Okay, whatever. I'm just trying to be a friend and look out for you." Nik said.

The next morning our alarm went off at 5:30am, I couldn't believe it. I could barely open my eyes as I felt my way to the bathroom to take a fast shower and clean up. I was too tired to look nice so I just put my hair up into a high ponytail and got dressed in some track pants and hoodie.

By 6:40 Nik, Andrew, Shawn and I were all down in the lobby ready to get our ride to the airport to head back to Connecticut. I was so damn tired; did I mention I'm not a morning person?

"Alyssa!"

I turned around to see Shannon jogging towards me.

"Good morning" I said sleepily.

"You look so cute in the morning." Shannon laughed.

"Uh huh, whatever." was my reply, I told you I'm not a morning person.

"Where are you going?" Shannon asked looking down at my bag.

"We're going back to Connecticut" I said rubbing my eyes.

"You're not going to be at the next show?" He asked.

"No, we'll be at the one in three weeks in Trenton, NJ" I told him. 

"Damn that's awhile from now, well here let me give you my number." Shannon said putting his hand out. I handed him my phone as I took a piece of paper and wrote my number down on it. He gave me my phone back and held his hand out for the paper. I smiled and gave him a hug instead, it took a second but slowly he wrapped his arms around me.

"Alyssa come on lets go!!" 

We heard someone yell from the car as I gave him the piece of paper and ran to the car getting in as it pulled off before I could give Shannon a second glance. 


	3. What Happens Now?

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****This chapter is going to be rated M because it contains STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. Also this chapter switches POV's between Shannon and Alyssa a few times hopefully that's not too confusing. This is the REAL beginning of Shannon and Alyssa's relationship. Thanks for the few reviews I've gotten I'm doing my best here so I appreciate the support. And finally a HUGE thank you to my friend Shanny, she is an author on here by the name of Shannygoat she is an amazing writer and she wrote the sex scene in this chapter for me. **

**Chapter 3 ******

Shannon's POV 

It had been three weeks since I last saw Alyssa but it felt like longer. I can't even explain what's going on, I just know I missed her; you wouldn't think you could get that attached to someone after one day huh? Well we talked everyday the last three weeks, for hours at a time.

It was now around 12 in the afternoon and I was picking her up from her hotel so we could grab some lunch. I walked into the lobby just as she stepped off the elevator. 

"Shannon!" She slightly squealed as she ran into my open arms and I picked her up into a hug, you'd think we were a couple acting like this.

"Miss me much?" I asked putting her back down and took a look at her. One thing I loved about her was she was a natural beauty, she didn't have to try and be beautiful; she just was. She had on some black baggy jeans with chains all over them and a black tank top with Jimi Hendrix getting high on it.

"Of course I missed you." She smiled as she gave me another hug. I could hear her inhale my scent as she backed away.

"So where are we going?" I asked her. 

"Why are you asking me?" We walked out the lobby to my rented Jeep Commander.

"Well I figured you live in NY, you might know some good places in NJ to eat." I told her as we both got in and started driving. I was trying to watch the road but at the same time watch what Alyssa was doing with the gps. 

"Just follow whatever it tells you ok?" Alyssa asked as I nodded a little unsure.

About 15 minutes later we pulled up to this restaurant called 'Italian People's Bakery and Deli' this is the second time we've went out and both times it was Italian food.

"Are you sure you're Hispanic and not Italian?" I asked Alyssa while parking then went around her side to open the door for her.

"Soy Puerto Riqueno 100 " Alyssa smiled as she stepped out of the car. Even that little bit of spanish sounded so sexy coming out of her mouth. It rolled off her tongue with ease and made a chill run through my body.

I quickly snapped out of it and walked ahead of Alyssa opening the door for her. We took our seat and ordered our food, just something simple but it was nice we got to spend this time together but the time passed too fast. Soon it was 2pm and time to make our way to the arena. I paid despite Alyssa wanting to pay half and we drove towards the arena.

When we parked I walked over to help her out of the car but also a chance to touch her soft skin even if it was just her hand. Once we walked inside we stopped and she gave me a hug. "Be careful in your match tonight okay?" She said looking up at me making sure to have eye contact.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead. When I pulled back she quickly kissed me on the lips and walked away. I watched her leave and licked my lips tasting her sweet cherry lip gloss.

**Alyssa's POV**

I was drinking a bottle of water when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mr. McMahon would like to see you Miss Ortiz."

I nodded looking back at Nik who looked just as surprised as I did. I followed the guy to Vince's office and knocked before walking in.

"Miss Ortiz, have a seat." Vince said as I sat down feeling my stomach rise scared of what he might say. The intimidating Vince you saw on TV each and every week wasn't just his character, it was him in real life.

"A Mr. Preston has informed me of your dates with a one Shannon Moore. Miss. Ortiz you are aware you signed a contract and in that contract it's stated that you are not to get involved with the talent." Vince told me looking over my contract as I nodded my head.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Vince asked.

"Well in my defense, Shannon and I are just friends nothing more sir I swear it has nothing to do with a relationship what so ever. After this internship I go right back to school during the day and working nights. I don't have the time or energy for a relationship." I stressed hoping he saw my point.

"Okay well, Miss Ortiz you are one of the best interns of this season so take this as a warning but understand nothing more with Shannon okay? If I hear anymore of this I will have to let you go before the end of the internship." Vince said as I nodded.

"I understand sir, thank you for the second chance." I stood and leaving the office. As soon as I left the office my whole manner changed. I stormed down the hall and saw Andrew, Shawn and Nik standing around talking.

"Mr. Preston?" I called as Shawn turned around and I jumped on him.

"Whoa, whoa calm down!!" Andrew said grabbing me as I kicked Shawn right in the knee cap with my 4inch boots.

"Are you fuckin crazy?" Shawn asked holding his leg.

"You went and told Vince I was 'seeing' Shannon? Why? Huh? Why is it your fuckin business who I'm friends with?" I asked so pissed tears were about to come to my eyes. 

"Because you're going to throw away your life to be some groupie slut that after this summer is over he'll never remember you. That's why I'm trying to help you." Shawn said as tears finally reached the brim of my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Vete para el carajo chinga tu madre!" I said walking off down the hall. (Go 2 hell mother fucker)

**  
Shannon's POV**

Alyssa rushed past me as I made my way back to the locker rooms after my match, grabbing her arm as she snatched it back. "Why does everyone keep grabbing on my arm like I'm some little ass kid? Do I look like a child?" She asked as I looked her over, her eyes were red like she was crying.

"Alyssa what's the matter?" I asked her taking her hand in mine. "Come here." I pulled her into a hug when I let go she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me dead on the lips as I moved us into the locker room. I had no idea what in the hell that kiss was about, but I liked it. "Hey…what was that about?" 

Alyssa looked down at the floor. I could tell I had embarrassed her. "Nothing…never mind." She turned to leave, but that's the last thing I wanted her to do.

"Come on…talk to me." I led her over to the couch and took a seat beside her. "I know it's about something because one, you're crying and two, you just don't randomly go around kissing people. Tell me what's wrong." Just the look on her face was enough to make me want to take her tears away. This beautiful girl was crying; there was no reason for anyone so beautiful to ever look that sad.

Alyssa shook her head. "I've just been having the most fucked up day of my life, that's all." She gracefully ran her fingers through her long black hair. Those dark brown eyes were searching around the room, for something to make everything alright.

"I'm sick of people telling me what I can and can't do. I'm sick of everyone treating me like a child. I'm 19 damn it, not 9. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And if I want to hang out with you, who the hell are _they_ to tell me I can't?" 

I didn't know what she was talking about. "Who says we can't be friends? We haven't done anything wrong." 

"Fuckin Nik keeps telling me that we don't act like friends. And she must've said something to Shawn, because he told Vince. Then Vince pulled me in his office and threatened my job if I don't remember that my contract says I can't be friends with you." She turned on the couch to face me. "Since I got here, hanging out with you is the most fun I've had. I go home in a few weeks, back to school and busting my ass working nights. Why can't I have some fun too?" 

I knew this was going to sound bad before I even said it. "Maybe they have a point." The look on her face killed me. "I'm not saying that I don't have fun with you or that I don't like talking to you on the phone or anything. But maybe they're right. You could lose your job over being friends with me. I'm not worth it." 

"I don't know what kind of friends you have, but where I come from; you don't sell your friends out for any reason." She snapped.

She started to stand, but I reached out and grabbed her arms and pulled her down to me. It was something about that little display of authority and the way her brown eyes shined when she was pissed. I knew it was wrong, but I had to kiss her. It was a simple kiss, just my lips on hers, but then she opened her mouth and I felt her tongue glide across my lip. That was mistake number one.

I pulled back from the kiss and rested my head against hers, still drinking in her jagged breaths. "They're right because I want to be more than your friend." I had to whisper it, because God knows if I said out loud, I would want to act on it.

Alyssa looked at me, like a kid who just got a present from Santa. "What?" That smile was going to end my career. Why did she have to smile at me like that? "Why can't we be more than friends?" 

"Because you're a kid." 

"I'm no damn kid." Alyssa looked me dead in the eye as she grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest. "Do I feel like a kid to you?" She lifted the shirt over her head and stared back at me. "Do I look a kid? I'm a woman, Shannon. I want you of all people to see that." 

She was beautiful, I couldn't deny it. She had the most perfect breasts, encased in this lacy black bra. Her brown skin contrasted with the color of her hair and I couldn't take my eyes off of the way her stomach quivered with each breath she took. "Alyssa…this is wrong." 

"Fuck right and wrong. Since when do you follow the rules?" She leaned over and kissed me again. "I'm not a kid." She whispered on my lips.

If I was in my right mind, I would have told her no. But it was impossible. She was beautiful, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I'm only human. I leaned back against the armrest, mostly curious to see what she would do. There was a part of me that was hoping she would realize that this couldn't happen, but there was a bigger part of me, mainly in my pants, that hoped that she would continue. That was mistake number two.

She pulled back and looked at me. I wasn't trying to help; I wasn't getting caught with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "If you want me, take me. Because if you don't, once I walk that door, I'm not coming back." 

I knew that if I crossed that line, there was no going back for me. I've been thinking about her since the first time I saw her. And the fact that she's so sweet and we get along so well, only made it worse. I could picture it in my mind, her underneath me, her long hair sprawled out across the pillows, sweat dripping off her body, hearing her moan my name. But more than that, I could picture just holding her after her body tries to recover from an orgasm. Just being a tired mess of limbs under the sheets; feeling her run her fingers across my arms as she puts herself to sleep. I could imagine having her curled up next to me through the night and waking up next to her in the morning; kissing her neck while she's still sleeping, having those beautiful eyes look at me before she notices anything else in the world.

"I don't think about you like that."

Alyssa was angry; she knew I was lying. "You lie." She reached out and touched her hand to the bulge in my pants. "This says you do." It was pointless. She was practically throwing herself at me and I kept rejecting her. Embarrassment does not even begin to describe what she felt. She snatched her shirt from off the floor and stood up in an attempt to bolt out the room.

And here's mistake number three. I don't know why I stood too, but I had to catch her before she left. In one motion I had her off her feet and lying on top of me. All I could do was taste the skin on her neck and try like hell not to pay attention to her hands digging inside of my pants. This was going to happen. There wasn't a force of nature strong enough to stop it.

Alyssa kissed my neck and let her tongue trail down my chest. I didn't even think about checking the door to make sure nobody came in. All I could think about was the way her hand felt slowly sliding up and down my shaft. From the way she was stroking me, I knew what she wanted. She wanted to prove to me that was a grown woman, not some kid that was too young to know about this.

I managed to unhook her bra and unbutton her pants. I sat up to help her completely undress, before scooting down to remove my clothes as well. It's like everything was happening in fast forward. I wanted to take my time with her, to show her how I felt about her. But this was urgent. She needed to prove a point and I just needed to be inside of her.

Alyssa stood before me and looked at me with this hunger that I have never seen from her before. Her body was perfect. Her breasts were beautiful and firm, her small waist stood out because of how round her hips were. She had the cutest belly button ring with a cross charm dangling from it and a tattoo right on her hip.

I looked up at her as I ran my hands down her body. I couldn't resist the urge to suck that belly button ring into my mouth and let my tongue trail over her stomach. I wanted her so bad. I held her hands as she kneeled on the couch, straddling me. I never took my eyes off of her as she found a seat right on top of me. I growled as soon as I felt the warmth from her body surround mine. She was so tight and so wet. It was all I could do not to cum right then.

Alyssa sucked in a breath as her head fell against my shoulder. She was trying to hide her face from me, but I could feel the way her body stiffened. She just sat there for a moment not moving, not breathing, just completely still.

"Have you done this before?" I couldn't swear by it, I thought she might have been a virgin. As tight as her body hugged mine, I wouldn't doubt it.

She nodded. "I've only done it few times." There was a pained sound in her voice.

I lifted her head and looked in her eyes. "What's wrong?" 

She looked away embarrassed. "I've never done it like this." 

I couldn't help but to smile. She _was_ a kid, a little bad ass teenager trying to prove to me that she was all grown up. "Just move with me." I whispered to her. I hooked my hands around her waist and slowly lifted her up and down on me. The sounds she made alone, threatened to end it all. I didn't want to make this cheap, even though we were in the locker-room. But I couldn't keep what I was feeling to myself. "Mmm…you're so tight." I started to move upward every time she came down. The feeling was overwhelming.

Alyssa threw her head back and put her hands on my shoulders to keep her balance. I watched the way her breast bounced with each movement she made. I felt her hand on the back of my neck pulling me toward her. And as soon as I let my tongue trail over her nipples, she started to move faster. "That's it Alyssa, just like that." 

I knew she was in the same place that I was; so close to reaching that feeling that we both needed. With my thumb, I rubbed her, to push her over the edge first. As soon as I started to stroke, she whimpered. "Shannon…you feel so good." 

I knew it was a matter of time before it was over and I wanted to feel her…all of her. With one hand on the back of her neck and the other arm wrapped around her waist, I laid her down on the couch. I just had to feel her underneath me, because I didn't know if I'd ever get the opportunity to have her again. I kissed her deeply as I moved slowly, our tongues imitating the movements our bodies were making. It was almost too much to bear.

Alyssa's whines got louder and higher and suddenly she wrapped her arms around me and held on as the feeling swept through her body. The look on her face was so peaceful; she was more beautiful to me in that moment than I have ever seen her before. I couldn't hold back, she was my undoing in every sense of the word. Morally, I corrupted at virtual child. Professionally, if anyone found out, I just ended both of our careers. Emotionally, all I knew is that I never wanted to be closer someone in all my life. And physically, I haven't felt this good in a very long time. Alyssa, found the way to break me and hoped to never be able to put back the pieces.

I bit down on her neck, probably harder than I should have, but the heat going through my body was too intense. I came harder than I thought possible. I would have loved to still have been inside of her when it happened, but that would have just added on a whole other layer of problems; instead, I released myself on her stomach. Just seeing my seed, mixed with her sweat, glistening on her stomach, I knew this girl was going to ruin everything I have worked so hard for. But in that moment, I really didn't mind.

I leaned over and grabbed my shirt to clean her off. I couldn't escape the confused look she gave me.

"What happens now?" Her voice was so soft when she spoke to me.

My brain was still fuzzy; I didn't know what the hell to do. "I don't know. I guess as long as no one finds out, we're safe." 

She sat up and touched her hand to my face. "No…I mean us. What happens between us now?" 

There was so much I wanted to say, but that nagging voice in the back my mind kept telling me how wrong this was. Just as I started to open my mouth, we both heard the locker-room door open.

Alyssa hid behind the couch as I pulled my pants up just as Dave Batista walked in. He gave me this look as he looked at the floor and saw Alyssa's shirt and shoes. "Have company?"

I just laughed nervously as he walked back to the showers and Alyssa popped up from behind the couch in her jeans and bra already. She grabbed her shirt throwing it on then put her boots on making her an extra few inches taller.

I walked her to the door and kissed her sweet lips one more time then sent her on her way but not before promising to call her later on. 


	4. My Life

**Authors Note: ****This is a pretty short chapter, it's just a look into Alyssa's life and how she lives when she's not an intern for the WWE. **

**Chapter 4**

**Alyssa's POV**

Guess what? Summer is over and it's back to my everyday life. I got back home to NYC and started school two days later, now that's what to call cutting it close.

You're probably wondering if I got to see Shannon since that night, answer is no. Our paths never crossed again so we haven't seen each other in over a month. I'm not even sure where that night left us, I know it left me completely happy and satisfied but it's almost like we're friends that crossed the line. We still talk every single day; I think I'd die if I didn't hear his voice at least once a day.

I shoved my books into my bag and headed for the subway to make my way home when my phone rang. A smile spread across my face when I saw Shannon's name on the caller ID. "What's up?" I asked picking up.

"Missing you" Shannon replied making me smile even harder, if that was possible.

"Aww you're too sweet. I miss you too though." I told him

"Then come and see me, just for the weekend." Shannon somewhat pleaded and I sighed.

"I can't, I work this weekend." We've been through this before, I don't get vacation time.

"Alyssa come on I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know but I have to work, if I don't work I don't go to school. School is important to me."

I was waiting for his reply when I heard nothing; I looked at my phone to see the call had been dropped. That's what I get for talking while on the subway.

I got off at my stop and called him back but got no answer, he probably thinks I hung up on him but it wasn't like that. I wanted to see him but our schedules were hard. I know you're probably thinking 'you can find time if you really want to' but it's not that easy.

I went back to my place and did a bit of my homework then laid out on the bed getting a little bit of sleep before I had to go to work; I was out like a light within a minute.

I woke up around 7:45 and took a fast shower while getting dressed in some skin tight leather pants and a halter top with fringes covering my stomach. I left my hair out and put on my favorite boots, along with a bit of eye liner. I made sure to put my coat on so I wasn't stalked on my way to the bar and was gone.

I got to the bar around 8:50, at least I wasn't late. I walked to the back and took off my coat, clocking in. You're probably wondering how I'm 19 and work at a bar right? Well its called knowing people, I know the owner and she hooked me up with a job as long as I don't drink.

I walked out and sat on the bar swinging my legs over and jumped down getting to work. "What can I get for you cutie?" I asked a guy as I bit my lip seductively.

"Let me get a Rum and Coke on the rocks."

"Coming right up!" I had to yell over the music as Birdie switched the siren alerting our customers it was time for the water dance, our regulars new what we were talking about. 

"There you go honey." I slid his drink into his hand. "That'll be $8." I held out my hand as he placed a $10 bill telling me to keep the change, two dollar tip, not bad for one drink.

Red Rock West Saloon was similar to coyote ugly, sexy female bartenders, dancing on the bar top, doing the water dance. Red Rock was where the real New Yorkers came and not just the tourist.

"Get your ass up!!" Brianna shouted looking down at me as I put the money into the cash register. "If you want Lyssa to get up and join in on the fun give me a hell yeah!!" Brianna always got the crowd going

I handed a guy his beer making a last stop at the register before jumping on the bar with Birdie, Melodie and Brianna. 'Crazy' by Aerosmith started blasting through the speakers and the pitchers started filling up with water.

I mouthed the words to the song, no point in actually singing along when the guys pushing to the front of the bar made it impossible to hear.

By the end of the song I was drenched in cold water, thankful my shirt was black instead of white. My hair was clinging to my face, neck and shoulders but I made as decent amount of money. Even though it was extremely uncomfortable having leather pants sticking to my body.

It was going on 3am when we finally closed and got done cleaning up. With my tips alone I made $280, not bad for one nights work huh? I said bye to my girls and started on my way home.

I figured Shannon was still up so I gave him a call as I walked home.

"You're still up?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm on my way home from work." I replied with a smile, just hearing his voice made me happy. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm on my way to Detroit for a show tonight." He wasn't really talkative which wasn't normal; at times he wouldn't shut the hell up.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I miss you and I don't even know what this is between us but I want to see you and for some reason you don't want to see me." I did too want to see him it's just UGH I needed enough time off. I can't take a lot of time off of work because I won't be able to pay my bills.

"Shannon I want to see you more than you know but I can't miss work. Missing a day of work is like turning off my electric bill." He had to understand. I worked so hard to get this far with him and it was all going down the drain.

"I know baby but that still doesn't change how I feel about you." I smiled so hard it hurt as I turned the key to my door and walked inside.

"How do you feel?" I asked him as I took off my coat and kicked off my shoes.

"Alyssa, I think that night explained it all." I smiled, it certainly did

I changed my clothes before I got diaper rash from the wet clothes and washed my face. Putting up my hair as I kept talking to him until his plane started to land and he had to go. I brushed my teeth and finished my last bit of homework finally turning out the lights close to 4:30am only to wake up the next morning at 9 for my 10am class. 

Welcome to my life


	5. So Innocent

**Authors Note:**** This is a really, really short chapter I'm adding now because I add to this story by using my mother's work laptop. She has to return it to work tomorrow so it may be a week or so before I can add another chapter.**

**Chapter 5****so innocent ******

Shannon's POV

I was laying back on a hotel bed in Tucson, Arizona and decided to call Alyssa and see what she was up to. After the phone rang over and over I was about to hang up when she finally picked up. Somewhat out of breathe. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh hey Shannon, yeah I'm fine the elevators are broke so I took the stairs and just got in." She responded making me laugh. She was so small yet couldn't go up a few flights of stairs without being tired. 

"How was school?" I asked her as I moved to get a little more comfortable but I didn't get an answer. "Alyssa?" I called her name.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just looking over some pics from this summer. I have a couple good shots of you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"It was a great summer, I'm glad I got to meet you. One thing I remember was when we were walking together one day, you and Oscar (Rey's real name) got to talking, confused the hell out of me." I laughed as I thought back to that day.

Flashback

Alyssa and I were walking around the arena just talking, I loved having her here, we just clicked.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked her but before she could answer we both heard.

"Mija!!" (Baby girl or little one/shorty)

Alyssa and I turned around to see Oscar walking towards us.

"Que pasa papi chulo?" Alyssa hugged him tightly. (What's up thug/pimp/ bad ass)

"Nada, como estan ustedes?" Rey asked as I leaned up against the wall picking out words here and there that I knew. (nothing, how are you?)

"Bien, como esta su familia?" (Good, how is your family)

"Estamos muy felices" Rey said with a big smile on his face. (We're very happy)

"Alyssa!!" We all looked at Nik came down the hall taking her arm. "We have a meeting come on." Nik said starting to drag Alyssa away...must suck to be the youngest one here for the internship.

"Hasta luego" Alyssa yelled as she was pulled down the hall. (See you later)

End Flashback

"I think it's so sexy when you speak spanish." I told her as she giggled a little and whispered in a sexy voice.

"Gracias papi" I shuddered at her sexy voice laced with a light Hispanic accent as I started getting turned on. I slowly unzipped my pants feeling myself getting harder by the second. We weren't officially a couple but I hadn't been with anyone in months, not since I was with Alyssa.

"Baby keep talking in spanish." I slightly begged

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"Anything." Was my reply

"Umm how about Te extraño y No puedo dejar de pensar en ti" (I miss you and can't stop thinking about you) 

I focused on her voice as my breathing started to increase and I started to stroke myself. "Shannon?" I heard her call my name making my hand move faster. "Shannon?" She called it again as I imagined being with her all over again. "What are you doing?!?"

"Baby I want you so bad...touch yourself for me. I want to hear you moan." I said in a low voice getting close.

"What? I don't do phone sex." Alyssa said clearly.

"Come on Alyssa, we've already had sex what's the big deal?" I asked her as I let out a low groan into the phone.

"I just don't do it, I think it's nasty." She replied.

"Ahh shit!" I said into the phone as I finally came. I reached over grabbing some tissues to clean up. "You act like you've never touched yourself before...now you really do sound like a little kid."

CLICK 

"Hello?" I asked looking at the phone. I guess I pissed her off because she hung up on me and didn't answer her phone the rest of the night.

I felt bad for making her mad but damn was she really that innocent?


	6. Surprise

**Authors Note:**Sorry it took me awhile to update, I'm using a really super like stone age computer and had to download different programs to write with. Took me awhile to get the hang of it. This may not be the best chapter but it gets better. Hope you like, please read and review. Also Frankie's is a real place but actually in Raleigh, NC.

**Chapter 6**

**Alyssa's POV **

It's been 2 weeks since I last talked to Shannon, he made me so mad saying I was a child because I wouldn't have phone sex with him. I can hold grudges forever I swear which I hate to admit made me look even more childish.

Instead of calling and apologizing I decided to fly down to NC and surprise him. By now I knew his schedule by heart and knew he was home Fridays, Saturdays and most Sundays.

I met with one of my friends at the airport in Raleigh and rode with her to Southern Pines which was right before Fayetteville where she was going. "This is the place." I told her as we turned into a parking lot and saw a sign for 'Gas Chamber Ink' my baby's tattoo shop.

"I'll call you later okay?" I told my girl as I got out the car and straightened out my outfit which was a black shirt that said 'Bite Me' and just a pair of regular jeans with a few chains hanging and for once had sneakers on instead of my boots. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the entrance as my friend drove off.

I walked inside and saw this big tall guy, at least a foot taller than me. "Is Shannon here?" I asked him as he rolled his eyes.

"Look little girl this is a place of business, not a hang out spot to wait for Shannon so either get a tattoo, piercing or get out and you look too young for either so unless you have your ID its time for you to go."

I rolled my neck and put my hand on my hip looking up at him. "I'm not some little groupie fan trying to stalk him, I know him and I'm not a little kid so don't even try and pull that I'm 19...see." I said pulling out my ID and showing him.

"If you know Shannon how come he's not here meeting you?" The guy asked with a smirk.

"Man fuck you, you don't have to believe me." I yelled getting mad at this over grown fool. I turned to leave when I heard Shannon's voice. 

"Alyssa?" I smiled brightly as I ran into his arms and he picked me up spinning me in a circle. My arms were wrapped tightly around him yet I managed to give the big guy the finger. 

"What are you doing here?" Shannon asked as he put me down.

"Decided to surprise you, I'm only here for two days though. I wanted to set everything straight" I hope he knew what I was talking about. I think he did because he smiled pulling me into another hug.

"Don't even worry about it." He said making me feel at ease. "But damn you can stay mad for a long ass time; I've been calling you non stop the past two weeks."   
"Yeah I have a kinda sort of have a bad temper and issues with the whole grudge thing." I explained.

"Well stay right here okay? Don't leave...I'm going to run over to the mexican restaurant and pick up some lunch." I watched as Shannon walked backwards out the door as if I was really going to leave.

Once he was gone I walked over to the guy from earlier "So big guy, you gonna give me a tattoo or what?" I asked looking up at him. 

"What did you have in mind?" He asked me. Within 15 minutes I had a picture of a crescent moon, a small white cloud and few gold stars drawn and getting placed on my back between my shoulder blades.

I looked up when Shannon walked back in with a bunch of food in hand and gave it to a few of his workers than came into the station I was at. He stood there starring at me for awhile. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him. 

Shannon got close and whispered in my ear, "You have no shirt on and you're straddling the chair. It gave me flashbacks of when you were straddling me."

I laughed and wanted to hit him but couldn't move that much, so decided to wait until later. "I want some" I said watching Shannon stuff some nachos in his mouth.

I smiled as he got up from where he was sitting and put a chip with dip to my mouth letting me take a bite then put the rest in his mouth. "Thank you." I smiled at him as he pecked my lips lightly.

"All done." The big guy, who I now found out his name, is Kerry said as he covered my new ink with a patch of gauze. I stood up with my back to everyone else, except Shannon as I pulled on my shirt; shoving my bra into my pocket. I started to pull my money out when Shannon grabbed my hand.

"Consider it a gift okay?" He said as I smiled.

We left the shop and went to his house as he showed me around, he had a nice house. Pretty good decoration too, except one room was a bright blood red...that was a little eh. His backyard had a beautiful pool and jacuzzi which made me regret getting my tattoo a little bit.

"You ready?" I jumped hearing Shannon come up behind me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well I want to show you around a bit." He grabbed his keys and I followed him out to his H2 white hummer. 

"Where are we going?" I asked him but didn't get an answer. I'm not a really patient person; I was always the kind of kid that sat in the back seat on family trips asking 'Are we there yet? Are we there yet?' every couple of minutes.

My question was soon answered as we pulled up to a place called 'Frankie's' it was like every kids dream; go karts, mini golf, laser tag, bumper boats and to top it off a two story arcade. I jumped out the car as soon as it stopped and ran to get tickets for the go karts and bumper boats.

"I was going to pay you know." Shannon said coming up behind me as we got in line for the go karts.

"If I win, you buy dinner how about that?" I asked as we got strapped in. I had to move a little so I didn't put too much pressure on my back but then I was ready.

"I won...I won...I won" I sang to myself doing a little dance as we walked towards the building to play some games. "Tell me Mr. Moore, how does it feel to know you got your ass kicked at go kart by a 19yr old that doesn't even drive?" I said holding my water bottle up to him like I was a reporter.

"I let you win; lets see who kicks ass at the bumper boats." Shannon challenged grabbing my hand and turning us around leaving the games behind for the boats. I swear we were the oldest ones on there but with my height I kind of blended in.

We started going when I got shot with cold water making me scream. What the hell was that? It happened again that's when I realized the bumper boats had water guns on the front of them. I was doing my best to steer the boat and soak Shannon but him and this little boy were double teaming me.

"Now who got their ass kicked?" Shannon asked as we got off the boat and I was soaked from head to toe in cold water. I smirked as I shook out my hair like a wet dog getting Shannon wet.

"What were you saying?" I asked him as we both laughed. He walked over to me putting the coat he had on over my shoulders as I smiled leaning up stealing a quick kiss.

We decided to skip on playing the video games and headed back to his house, on the way stopping to pick up some chinese food. It amazed me that he ate out so much but looked as good as he did. Sure he wasn't as tall as the Undertaker or as built as Lashley but he had muscle. I remember seeing a picture of him as 'Kid Dynamo' and damn was he skinny, I mean like skinny skinny.

Now he was completely different, his abs were tight and hard. He had big broad shoulders that went down to his smaller waist and then his arms. His arms were perfect...not too much muscle to squeeze me too hard but enough to make me feel safe, warm and protected. "Alyssa!" I looked up to see Shannon at my side of the door. We were back at his house, the car was parked and he was waiting for me.

**2 days later **

Two days passed awfully fast and I was back on my plane to NYC. I had the best time with Shannon although we still haven't pin pointed what this was with us. He was such a sweetie, knowing I like animals he took me to a petting zoo and we stayed up all night watching movies, I felt like I was with my best friend; my very attractive best friend.

It did kind of suck though because I had an unexpected visit from my once a month friend so Shannon and I couldn't do anything besides make out and snuggle but that was enough for me and surprisingly he was okay with it too. It really made me look at whatever this was we had in a different way. We didn't have to have sex, hanging out was just fine for the both of us. That meant a lot to me. 


	7. Will you be mine?

**Authors Note:**This chapter is rated M because it has strong sexual content once again written by the amazing Fanfic author Shannygoat. Its a super long chapter too, so hopefully it'll get me some reviews. Hope ya like it.

**Chapter 7**

**Shannon's POV**

I was waiting at the airport for Alyssa, finally she was coming to see me and for more than just two days. Today was her birthday so I had an extra special night planned for her.

I was waiting and waiting and started to get impatient as I saw everyone getting off the plane but her. "BOO!!" I heard and felt someone jump on my back, of course that someone was Alyssa. 

"Hey baby." I smiled as she slid off my back and gave her a sweet kiss.

"What? That's all I get? I haven't seen you in 2 1/2 months." Alyssa pouted as I leaned down kissing her, parting her lips with my tongue as I palmed her ass.

"Better?" I asked after I broke the kiss and we went to get her luggage.

"Much." 

"You're staying for awhile right?" I asked as we threw her suitcase into my hummer and started driving towards my house.

"About 2 weeks, but Christmas I'm spending with my mom in Raleigh. Then I'll come back and spend New Years with you." That sounded good to me, I missed her so much. No amount of talking on the phone could make up for seeing her and holding her.

Once we got to my place I went upstairs to put her stuff in my room and she went to play with Oz. 20 minutes later she was STILL playing with Oz, running around the backyard.

"Okay playtime is over, it's almost dinner time." I said grabbing her around the waist as she ran by making her laugh. I loved her laugh it was filled with true happiness.

"What are we having?" She asked as she leaned against my chest letting me hold her.

"You're favorite restaurant is Applebee's right?" I wanted to take her somewhere nicer but she told me Applebee's was her favorite. She nodded her head yes.

"I'll be ready in one second." She said once we walked inside. I guess she went to clean up a bit. When she was done we went to Applebee's and ordered our food. Another thing I loved about her was she didn't eat like a bird, I know she didn't eat a lot of meat but she ate if she was hungry. I was glad she could be herself around me.

"I'll be right back." I told her as I excused myself heading towards the bathroom but making a right towards the kitchen instead. You see I made sure to have a special birthday cake just for Alyssa and when they brought it out for all the servers to sing 'Happy Birthday'

I came back and we finished our meal just as the cake came out with about 10 people singing. "I hate you!" Alyssa laughed blushing like crazy as they slid the huge ice cream cake onto the table. By the end of the song half of the restaurant was clapping and Alyssa's face was bright red.

"Make a wish." I told her when she finally stopped blushing. She held her hair back with one hand and leaned over blowing out all 20 candles. "What'd you wish for?" I asked her cutting the cake.

"I can't tell you that, otherwise it won't come true...but thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone has even bothered to do for me. And you remembered I don't eat cake, only ice cream cake; I told you that when we first met." Alyssa smiled as she got up sitting next to me in the booth.

"Its not big deal." I said taking a spoonful of the ice cream cake feeding it to her. She kissed me after eating the cake.

"It means a lot to me."

We ate a little more of the cake, paid the bill then headed back to my house. Once we got there, Alyssa plopped down on the couch as I lifted her head a little sitting down laying her head on my lap. "Happy Birthday" I said handing her a small box.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She looked at the box not opening it.

"Go on, open it." I told her as she looked at me opening the box, to see a small charm bracelet. "Do you like it?" I asked her as she looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"It's beautiful thank you so much." Alyssa replied sliding the bracelet onto her wrist.

"See each charm means something, you have a cat and dog charm because I know you love animals. An apple charm for living in NYC, an arrow charm because of your star sign, a playboy bunny because of your tattoo, angel wings for freedom, a music note because the first time I met you, you were wearing a 'Kiss shirt', the second time a 'Jimi Hendrix' shirt. And lastly a notebook and pen charm because you want to be a writer and you will someday." I smiled down at her as I ran my fingers through her hair.

She looked up at me and smiled, before pressing her lips to mine. "I got something for you too."

I couldn't figure out why she would be getting me anything. "It's _your_ birthday. Why'd you get me a present?"

Alyssa shrugged. "I just wanted to."

"Well…what is it?" I didn't notice any big bags with her when I picked her up from the airport, so that meant it had to be something small.

"Give me a minute." I watched her run upstairs and I sat on the couch waiting. I couldn't hear her moving around upstairs. But after a few minutes, I heard her voice. "Shannon? Come up here."

I walked up the stairs smiling to myself. I couldn't think of what it was that she had gotten me. But as soon as I walked in my bedroom I saw it. Alyssa was standing there, with this white lacy bra and these little matching short type things on. I don't know what they were called, but I have never seen her look so beautiful before since the day I met her. She looked like she stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue.

"You don't like it do you?" She put her head down and looked like I had just told her that the Easter Bunny wasn't real. I don't know where she got that idea from.

I didn't say anything, honestly I couldn't. Just looking at her, my mouth went dry. I walked over to her and before I realized it, I had pushed her up against the wall and I was kissing her. All I could think about was what it was like to be with her, the way she looked when she came, the sound of her saying my name…I wanted it all again and this time there wasn't anything to stop us.

As soon as I let my hands run down her stomach and touched the waist of her shorts, I felt her flinch. I had wanted to ask her this for a long time, but it never seemed like the right time. Well now was as good a time as any. "How many times have you done this?" I don't know why I wanted to know. I guess I just needed to make sure that it wasn't me she was scared of.

"Honestly?" She lowered her eyes when I nodded. "Three. You're only the second guy I've been with. Why? Did I do something wrong before?"

I had to keep telling myself that she wasn't a child, but I swear I felt like a dirty old man. "Three?" I said in disbelief. Had I known that was only her third time, we wouldn't have done it in a fucking locker-room. She was practically a virgin; our first time should have been special. It should've been romantic…I fucked that up big time. But I could always make up for it.

She looked at me confused when I grabbed her hand. I led her into the bathroom and I made her stand by the sink, while I ran the water in the tub. I always knew those bubbles Amy had gotten me for Christmas a few years ago would come in handy one day. I filled the tub and turned around to see Alyssa with this strange look on her face. She had no idea, but tonight wasn't going to be about sex, it was going to be about romance and passion and me showing her how much I wanted her.

I turned off the water in the tub and held my hand out for her. "Come here."

She had this little scared smile on her face. "What are we doing?"

"We're taking a bath." I pulled her to me and kissed her softly. I made sure to keep my eyes on hers when I helped her out of that outfit she was wearing. It had served it purpose for the night, but for what I wanted to share with her, it wasn't necessary. I watched her eyes when I took my clothes off and I couldn't help but to smile at the way the blushed when she saw how much I wanted her. It's not like I could hide if I wanted to.

Alyssa reached her hand out and touched my cheek, and then kissed me. "Thank you for a wonderful birthday."

"We're just getting started." I smiled back at her.

I helped her into the tub and I sat behind her. I loved the way she felt up against me. She made this content purring sound, like a kitten would when you scratched their back. The more the warm water relaxed her, the more she nuzzled up against me. It was taking all of the restraint I had not to do everything that was on my mind. But this wasn't about me; it was about her…it was about us. I wanted her to feel that I wanted more from her then just sex. I wanted to make love to her.

I don't even really know what she was talking about, but she had a giggle in her voice and she was content playing with my fingers. All I could do was watch the way her pulse beat and how the wet hair stuck to her neck and down her back. I couldn't resist kissing it. Her skin tasted as sweet as I remember it and the sudden way she dropped her head, let me taste more.

Alyssa dropped her hands below the water and started to touch my legs. She had no idea what that was doing to me. She turned her head more to get me to run my tongue over different parts of her neck. When I found a spot that she liked, she moaned.

I let my hands touch her stomach and I felt her quiver; apparently she wanted me just as bad as I did her. I licked her earlobe before sucking into my mouth and at the same time I let my hand travel down her stomach, past her navel and felt the warmth between her legs; it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water.

Alyssa held her breath as the feelings came over her. My fingers treated her body to something that she didn't know that much about. When I had tried before to get her to touch herself, she wouldn't, but that was then. With my other hand, I brought her hand to where mine was, together we touched her slowly and I listened to the change in her breathing and every sound she made. After awhile, I don't think she noticed that she was touching herself and I moved my hands and let them travel to her breast. I couldn't stop sucking her neck and the sound she made when I ran my fingers over her nipples made me suck harder.

She was close; I could hear it in her voice as she panted out my name. But I wanted to be the one to make her feel that way. With one hand, I removed hers and covered her with mine just before I slipped my fingers inside. As soon as I did, she arched her back and shook.

"Did you like that?" I asked her. I could feel her nod against my chest.

I helped her out of the tub and I took pleasure in slowly drying her off. The tub, the bubbles, the towels on the floor, all of that would have to wait; there were much more important things to take care of at that moment.

Alyssa lay on the bed and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and reached her hand out to me. I sat next to her and kissed her, before I slowly treated my tongue to running over every inch of her body. I started at her neck and moved slowly down her chest. I kissed the soft skin of her breast, and then I let my mouth cover her nipple before sucking softly on it. She must have enjoyed that, because I felt her hands touch my hair. Just her touching me made my body burn; she had no idea what her touch did to me. When I looked up at her and knew I had her, I let my tongue soothe her by gently flicking it over her. I took my time and lavished both of her breasts with the same attention.

I was at the point that I couldn't stand it anymore. I leaned down and continued my tongue bath. I swear I love that navel ring she has. By this time, I was lying in the opposite direction that she was, but it didn't matter. I could still do what I wanted to do from this position. I lifted her leg and placed it over my body. I ran my tongue down her calf, the back of her knee and her thigh. I wanted to see her face, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but how beautiful she was.

Alyssa sucked her breath as soon as my tongue touched her. The way she clinched her thighs, I doubt that that _other_ guy had ever done this to her before. She was so sweet, so young…so beautiful. I could feel her relaxing and slowly moving her hips to guide my mouth to where she wanted it. I would've gone anywhere she asked. She was memorizing, intoxicating…she was making me feel like _I_ was the one that was about to climax.

I could have done that forever. I made a mental tape recording of every noise she made. It was something that I could play in my memory for the rest of my life. I was enjoying as much as she was and then I felt her mouth on me. I don't know when or how…but all I know is I was inside of her warm mouth and I felt like it was the first time a woman had ever touched me like that.

I could tell that Alyssa wasn't experienced with it, but I didn't mind. The way she hesitated told me that she was trying to figure out if I was enjoying it. "Alyssa…" All I could do was whisper, because she literally took my breath away.

We lay there, next to each other, pleasing each other, taking each other to a whole other level. I don't know what she felt, but, I can definitely tell you what I was feeling. I felt like I wanted to be inside her and never come out. I wanted to hold her and never let her go. I wanted to kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted her and it was more than just her body.

I knew that feeling that I get in the pit of my stomach and I knew that she had to stop. I didn't want it to end that way. I wanted to be making love to her when it happened. "Baby…please?" My request made her look at me. I couldn't stop smiling because I knew she thought she did something wrong. I crawled toward her face and kissed her again. Her lips were swollen and so plump. I had to taste them. "You are so amazing." I could watch that innocent smile of hers forever.

I settled in between her legs and took both of her hands in mine. I made sure to lock my fingers in between hers and slide her arms over head. I couldn't get enough of her lips and the way she bit at my bottom lip when I sank into her, told me that she felt the same way.

Alyssa's face broke out with this smile as she moved her hips to the slow rhythm of mine. We were in sync, moving at the same pace, for the same reason. This wasn't about two people getting off; it was about two people becoming one. I could feel her legs wrap around my hips as if to push me deeper inside. I thought the sounds she made were beautiful before, but it was nothing compared to now.

She was just like I had imagined her. Her hair was sprawled out over my pillows, her face was settled in a pleasured state, her body was soaked with sweat, her lips were parted and her eyes were closed. Just looking at her underneath of me, was almost too much to take. "Look at me." I wanted to see her eyes. I needed to see everything when that moment finally hit her.

I could hear her breathing speed up and she let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around me. "Shannon…" The sound of my name coming from her mouth was probably the most poetic thing I have heard. I noticed just before she gave herself to me completely, the way her brown eyes clouded over and she brought her brows together. Then suddenly, her mouth opened and a small gasp came out and I felt her body convulse all around mine.

"You are so beautiful." I was struggling to hold on, but just looking at her, knowing everything that I do about her, loving the way I feel when I'm with her; I couldn't. I had the single best sexual experience in my life with Alyssa. It was _her_ birthday, but she gave _me_ the present. She let me be privileged enough to be the first man to _make love_ to her, to take her body on a journey that she didn't know anything about. I showed her pleasure and she showed me beauty.

I watched her eyes flutter before they finally closed. I pulled her to me and sighed when I felt her snuggle next to me. Her warmth would comfort me through the night and somehow I knew I would never be able to live without it after this. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair, but I opened them, when I heard her speak.

"I love you."

I brushed some of her hair down and kissed her neck softly, "I love you too." With that her body completely relaxed.

The next morning I woke up to see Alyssa sleeping on her stomach but still right next to me. I smiled and leaned over kissing her neck, then her earlobe and back to her neck again.

"Good morning." I whispered as her eyes slowly opened meeting mine. She then looked around a little bit and turned on her back stretching.

"Morning." I smiled she was still dead asleep, I was still tired too. I wrapped my hand around her waist pulling her to my body just relaxing when I heard oz start barking.

I got up and slide on some boxers and covered Alyssa up. "Stay here." I told her as she just nodded and turned back over onto her stomach, hugging the pillow.

I walked downstairs to see Matt and Greg playing with Oz, this is when I regretted giving them keys. "What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked.

"Early? Man its 11:30 its not early but we came by to see if you're going to hang out with us before the Christmas party tonight? Ya know help us stock up on food and drinks...speaking of drinks, I need to pee." I watched closely as Greg got up going to the bathroom downstairs.

"What's wrong with you man? You're acting paranoid and shit." Matt said coming over to where I was standing patting me on the back.

I laughed it off nervously, nobody but the guys at the tattoo shop knew about Alyssa. Matt, Jeff, Greg all thought it was a 'crush' that ended when the summer ended.

"Greg!! Hurry up!! We came to talk about the party not for you to stink up his house!!" Matt yelled and my eyes darted up the steps hoping they didn't wake Alyssa up.

"So are you coming with us or not?" Greg asked finally coming out.

"Not, I have some other plans for today but I'll be there tonight." I told them trying to hurry it up so they could get out of here.

"What the fuck?!!" Matt screamed causing Greg and me to turn around. Alyssa was coming down the stairs in a pair of track pants, sneakers and tank top. "You're that kid from this summer!!"

Alyssa froze in her tracks, man I told her to stay upstairs. "Okay first of all I'm not a kid and my name is Alyssa."

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked walking over to her.

"Maybe you can answer Shannon. You're fucking a little kid?" Matt asked me getting in my face.

"I'm not a little kid! Stop with that shit already." Alyssa screamed as she walked into the kitchen past us all.

"I thought when summer was over, that was it. Here it is...6 months later and she's at your house when she's supposed to be in where ever she's from." Greg said looking into the kitchen.

"New York!!" Alyssa yelled from the kitchen before reappearing with Oz's leash and a water bottle.

"Look you need to go, I know it's probably like a dream of yours to fuck a wrestler but you're too young." Matt said.

"Are you trying to say I'm some kind of groupie? You can't tell me I can't see him, if he wants to break up with me he needs to tell me." Alyssa spoke with fire in her eyes as she turned and looked at me.

"Guys, she's my girl and I love her so I'd appreciate if you treated her with respect. Despite our age difference we're good together." I defended.

Alyssa spun on her heels putting the leash on Oz and opened the door. "I'm going for a run."

"In a tank top? It's cold out." Greg said but Alyssa just shrugged and walked out the door.


	8. Christmas Party

**Chapter 8**

**Shannon's POV**

I held Alyssa's hand as we pulled up to Matt's house parking between the hundreds of other cars she squeezed my hand tighter looking over at me.

"I don't wanna go."

"Come on Alyssa don't worry about this morning it's in the past okay? You'll be fine. Matt and Greg won't say anything to embarrass you I promise. They may not approve of our relationship but they're my friends more like family ok?" I told her to reassure her everything would be fine. She nodded her head and opened the door sliding out of my hummer waited for me on the other side.

I walked a little bit behind her just looking her over. She was wearing a skin tight pair of jeans that looked like they were painted to her body and a long sleeve baby phat crop top that showed off her belly ring and the beginning of her playboy bunny tattoo; just the ears and of course her infamous 4in boots.

Matt answered the door looking at Alyssa, her eyes dropped to the floor immediately.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning ok? Alyssa come in, enjoy yourself and have fun." Matt smiled as her eyes met his for the first time.

I smiled too as I walked by patting him on the back, music was blasting from every direction and everyone was here. 

I took Alyssa by the hand and lead her around the house introducing her to a few people so she wouldn't feel so out of place. Beth; Jeff's girlfriend was so sweet and took Alyssa with her as I went to grab a drink. Beth was a sweetheart that I knew Alyssa would be okay with.

I talked a bit with some of my boys that I didn't get to spend much time with when I was on the road when I saw from the corner of my eye Alyssa grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

"Excuse me" I walked towards the kitchen.

Just as she popped it open I snatched it from her hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to get a drink." Alyssa looked at me like I lost my mind.

"You're 20, you can't drink." I told her and walked away beer in hand. If only it would've been that easy.

**2 hours later**

Alyssa had asked me to dance but no one really dances at Matt's Christmas party. We pretty much blast music, talk and get drunk every year. I felt a little bad telling Alyssa no when she asked me to dance and was about to go find her when I felt something pinch my ass. I turned around to see a drunken Thomas, red in the face laughing his ass off; he bit my ass.

We started wrestling drawing in a crowd, which was pretty normal. Even on our off days we were doing crazy shit like this. After about 40 minutes of playing around I had Thomas pinned even though he was laughing hysterically. Kirby who was acting as referee counted to three, lifting my arm as the winner. Just as I was about to walk away he grabbed me back and whispered "That girl you came with earlier, she's dancing on the table."

"What?!?!" I yelled going to find her.

I looked at the dinning room table, the pool table in the game room, the end tables and finally went to the kitchen where I saw a bunch of guys crowded around the table. I pushed my way through and saw Alyssa dancing seductively on the table in jeans which were unbuttoned and her bra, I had no idea where her shirt was and I wasn't really happy about guys seeing her like that.

"Alyssa!!" I yelled but got no response as one guy that I didn't even know asked.

"What's that tattoo you have there on your stomach?"

"Wanna see?" Alyssa asked slurring and then I realized she was drunk. She started to unzip her pants as the guy stretched his hand out to touch her.

"Touch her and I will kick your fuckin ass!!" I yelled at him stepping between him and Alyssa.

"Hey baby!!" Alyssa smiled looking down at me.

"Come on Alyssa get down." I told her as she shook her head no, her curly hair flying side to side as she danced. Finally I just grabbed her hips and pulled her down. She wrapped her legs around my waist tightly and leaned back so she was hanging upside down showing off her black and white striped panties.

I carried her upstairs to one of Matt's guest rooms and sat her down on the bed. She fell back as I zipped and buttoned her pants, that wasn't for anyone's eyes but mine. "Baby what did you drink?" I asked her as I ran my fingers over her cheek.

I looked up when I heard knocking on the door. Beth walked in along with Jeff and Matt. "Here's her shirt." Beth said handing it too me as I sat Alyssa up putting it on her.

"How much did she drink that she's this drunk? She was gone for the max 30 minutes." I said looking at her limp body passed out on the bed.

"Look how small she is man, she could've had a few drinks and couldn't handle it so well." Jeff said as she started coughing. Matt ran out the room and back in with a bucket as she leaned over the side of the bed throwing up. I held her hair back as Beth gave me a clip for it.

"I gotta get her back to my place." I said rubbing her back.

Jeff came back with a wet wash cloth "How much did you drink tonight?" He asked handing it to me.

"You both can stay here tonight, just please don't let her throw up anywhere but the bathroom or the bucket." Matt said as they all left and I wiped her face.

I picked Alyssa up holding her to my side as I pulled back the covers for her. As soon as I let her go she fell into the bed, she was totally drunk and passed out. I took off her shoes so she could be a little more comfortable then went to the bathroom to clean out the bucket. I went back into the room and sat the bucket next to her side of the bed as I kissed her cheek and got in the other side of the bed.

I woke up the next morning due to Alyssa moving around a lot. I turned over to face her and saw her lying on her stomach; hair covering her entire face. I leaned over brushing it behind her ear and kissed her cheek as her eyes blinked a few times before opening. "How are you feeling?" I asked her sweetly

"I have a headache and I'm tired." Alyssa said closing her eyes again

"Welcome to the world of hangovers." I laughed a little until she hit me with a pillow.

"Come on get up, we'll go back to my place and get you some aspirin and you can go back to sleep." I told her helping her out the bed.

I put my clothes on as Alyssa grabbed her shoes and we made our way downstairs to see Matt, Jeff and Greg cleaning up.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jeff asked

"I've been better." Alyssa replied

"I'm going to help them clean a little, want to sit outside and get some fresh air?" I asked as she nodded walking out the front door.

"She shouldn't have been drinking to begin with." Greg said as he dumped some trash into the bag I held open.

"I know I was trying to watch her." I really didn't want to hear anybody's mouth about this especially not right now.

"That's not your job. You're not her father; you're not supposed to be watching her." Matt said as Alyssa walked back inside.

"I'm getting a little tired of this bullshit!! God is 20 really that fuckin young? Its not like I'm a minor and he's an adult and we're screwing around so back off! I love Shannon ok? I really do love him and I want to be with him. I know I got drunk and I'm sorry but please don't act like you all are perfect because I know for a fact at least one of you has gotten drunk before 21." Alyssa fired off

I smiled, she yelled in front of everyone that she loved me. "I love you too." I said wrapping my arm around her waist and walking out the house. We got into my hummer and headed to my house when she looked over at me.

"How come you never told your friends we were seeing each other?" Alyssa had a lot of fire but a big heart and was very self conscience.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want them to freak out...like they did." I gave her hand a squeeze reassuring her; it had nothing to do with being ashamed of her.

We got back to my house and went and took a shower, she popped some aspirin and we chilled until around 3 when she packed a small bag and I took her to Raleigh to be with her mom.

"So I'll pick you up the day after Christmas okay?" I made sure she knew the plan as I kissed her sweetly and she walked inside her mom's place and I drove off.


	9. The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Authors Note:**Sorry for the putting this chapter up and taking it down over and over, I did some editing and accidentally posted the chapter before editing and was having a hard time posting the right chapter for some reason...maybe I'm still half asleep. Sorry again and thanks for all the reviews lately...I'm so happy.

**Chapter 9 **

**Alyssa's POV**

I walked into my mom's house to hear yelling and loud noise, yep this was it; home sweet home.

"Ma!! I'm home!" I yelled loud enough so she could hear me. It got quiet as her and this guy rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"Oh sweetie you're home!" My mother hugged my tightly as the guy just stared. "Alyssa, I'd like you to meet Mike...my new boyfriend." My mom smiled like he was the greatest thing in the world but this is how it was all the time. How could I have been so stupid to think for the one time a year I see my mother that it would be just us?

"Nice to meet you." I extended my hand towards him but he pulled me into a hug instead. Right away something felt wrong, his touch, his embrace and the heavy smell of liquor seeping from his pores. I started to squirm to get out his embrace as I felt his large hands run over my ass.

I looked at him disgusted; he was no different from the rest of the guys my mom got with. She was looking for love but never found anything more than scum.

We sat down to dinner, which was nice and after that I went over to the Christmas tree and waited for my mom but she walked right by. "Ma?" I called as she walked over to me.

"Oh sweetie Mike doesn't like the idea of opening 1 present on Christmas eve so we decided to just wait until morning." I looked at my mom like she lost her got damn mind.

"Why does Mike have a say in our Christmas tradition? We've been opening one present on Christmas eve since I was a few days old!" I hated this shit. She would change and mold so a guy would like her that's bullshit!

"Hey!! This is my house now so we're going by my rules and I say no opening gifts before Christmas morning!!" Mike yelled at me.

"I'm sorry your house? Did you sign the contract? Did you move all our stuff in here? Were you here 5yrs ago when we moved in? I don't think so...this is my mother's house!" I argued back, I hated leaving New York and living in North Carolina but it was my mother's very first house and it was important to her. As soon as I turned 18 I moved back to New York I may have only lived here a few years but it was still more my house than his.

"You got a lot of mouth on you for a half pint!" Mike laughed making me glare at him but I never expected what happened next. His hand flew back hitting me in my mouth.

Licking the corner of my lip feeling a sting, I touched it to see blood. "Are you seriously going to stand there and let him hit your only child?" I asked my mother.

"She knows better than to pull that lip shit with me." Mike said

Shaking my head and putting my hands up I walked by and went into what use to be my room. Shutting the door and dialing Shannon's number, I wanted to talk to him so badly but it just rang and rang so I hung up instead of leaving a message. 

Laying on my bed feeling my lip; I never felt more like a kid than right now. I got hit! I haven't been hit since I was 12 or 13 years old and that fact that I just let it happen instead of doing something about it was even more crazy.

I turned on my old radio that was still in my room to hear soft music playing which eased my mood a bit, I flipped my wrist back and forth watching the charm bracelet Shannon gave me move. It didn't matter our age difference all that mattered was how much we loved each other. And I loved him with all my heart and missed him right now.

I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to yelling and my door busting open. "Turn that fuckin music down!" Mike yelled causing me to jump out of my skin.

Once I caught my breath I got up turning the radio off. "Better?" turning around to ask him realizing he was right up on me, my face level with his chest.

"Umm you have a sexy ass tattoo there." He traced his fingers over my back where I had my angel wings. "Where else you have ink at?" He licked his lips as I backed up.

"Ugh, get out my room fuckin pervert."

"Oh, the mouth coming back again? Huh? Do I have to slap you another one to show you who is the boss?" Mike asked still coming towards me. He grabbed my hips rubbing my sides.

"MOMMY!!" I screamed, I had to sound like a little kid but I was scared, scared kids call for their mommy and are rescued right?

"What is she going to do? I put her to sleep hours ago." I cringed feeling his hand run down my side and snap at my boy shorts.

"Come on girl, you're sexy...I'm sexy...let's have sex." Although it was no laughing matter, I busted out laughing.

"What kind of pick up line is that? And I swear if you don't get your nasty ass hands off me we're gonna have a problem." I pushed him back, that was real smart because it didn't do much but at least it got his hands off me.

"You are something else! You want to fight me? Huh half pint?" He laughed at me and did some fake jabs before pushing me back onto the floor.

This was not how I pictured my Christmas, and I'd be damn if I was going to get raped as a gift. I jumped up charging into him hoping I'd do some damage. It didn't, all it did was piss him off more.

"ALYSSA!!!" My mom yelled my name as I slammed my 4in boot into Mike's head. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" My mom screamed at me like I was in the wrong.

"Where the fuck were you when this motherfucker wanted to rape my ass only to come to his aid after a boot to the head?" I yelled beyond pissed. My body was sore; we'd been fighting a good 15 minutes before I hit him with my boot.

"He gets everything he needs from me! He doesn't need to rape anyone!! I wanted this Christmas to be special but you managed to ruin that! Get out!" My mother screamed, I wasn't sad...I was more pissed than anything.

"Fuck you!" I said grabbing my things. "You had to hear all the noise and you just sat in your room and did nothing!! What kind of mother are you?"

"LEAVE!!" My mother yelled as grabbed my cell phone and left, a few stray tears fell because it's always been like this. The mother picks the low down good for nothing man over her child, nothing new it's been happening for years. I should be use to it then, but it still hurt.

I felt like those cartoons when people are trying to escape, taking a taxi to a bus, the bus to the airplane and the airplane to a boat. It wasn't that bad but at 1 in the morning I had to take the taxi to the bus station and the bus to Southern Pines which was about an hour and a half away. I got a bit of rest on the ride though, after the bus I took another taxi to Shannon's house now going on 3am. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were spending Christmas with your mom?" Shannon asked as he pulled me into a hug. I cringed feeling him squeeze me tight.

"Yeah, I just...missed you and wanted to see you." I wasn't lying, I did miss him but I wasn't going to tell him the real reason I was standing on his doorstep 3 in the morning in a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts in the middle of December.

"Come in before you freeze to death." He pulled me into the house as I kicked off my shoes and we made our way upstairs to his bed.

I giggled seeing Oz stretched out on what normally is 'my side' of the bed. "Get down boy." Shannon nudged Oz but he didn't even wake up.

"Its okay, I can make it work." I lay down under the covers pushing Oz with my body as Shannon got in the other side.

"I love you." I smiled hearing those words and I blew him a kiss.

"I love you too" We both fell asleep with Oz in between us.

I woke up the next morning and sucked in a breath feeling the pain shoot through my body, mainly my back and sides. "Merry Christmas Oz." I scratched his stomach and gave him a kiss on the head before getting up to find Shannon.

I heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom ready to join him. I started taking off my shirt and noticed a bruise on my side and part of my stomach.

"Baby?" Shannon's head peaked out from around the curtains as I pulled my shirt back down. "Are you coming in?" He asked with a dirty little smile.

Walking over to him kissing his wet lips as I ran my fingers through his droopy mohawk then pulled back. "No." I smiled walking back out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to start on breakfast.


	10. Christmas Day

**Chapter 10 **

**Shannon's POV******

Something was off about Alyssa, she was quiet and kept to herself. Normally she was full of fire and energy and never sitting still. She didn't want to take a shower with me and when I kissed her neck while she was cooking she almost jumped out of her skin. "Alyssa what's wrong?" I asked as she washed the dishes.

"Nothing. Why?" She forced a smile.

I walked over and kissed her lips lightly and ran my hand through her hair. She started giggling when it got stuck a little.

"I'm going to go take a shower and wash my hair okay?" She said as she unwrapped her curly hair from around my fingers. I went to take Oz for a walk while she went upstairs to shower.

"Baby?!" I called for Alyssa as I walked around the house until I heard noise from the entertainment room.

Walking in I saw her watching 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' the one with Jim Carey. "You're into this whole Christmas thing aren't you?" I sat back in one of the reclining theater chairs watching the movie with her.

"Yes, it's my favorite holiday besides Halloween." Alyssa got up and sat between my legs.

This was perfect for me, spend the whole day just sitting with her between my legs and watching movies. Not the movies I would've picked but still I was with her so it was okay.

Around 4pm that evening after sitting through the Santa Claus 1 and Santa clause 2 and how the Grinch stole Christmas it was time to go meet my family for dinner.

"Alyssa...Alyssa?" I whispered shaking her a little bit.

"Huh?" She was totally knocked out.

"Are you coming with me to meet my family?" I asked her but she didn't answer. She had fallen back asleep. I sighed, I wanted her to meet my mom and my brother but something was wrong and I know she didn't get much sleep last night. 

Lifting her up slightly I got out from under her and laid her down. I kissed her cheek as she turned onto her side making her shirt rise a little. I had to do a double look when I saw a huge purplish bruise the entire width of her body. "Alyssa." I called her name trying to wake her up but all she did was turn onto her stomach.

I pulled her shirt up to see bruises covering her entire back. "Alyssa! Wake up!" I was beyond pissed, I wanted to know what the fuck happened. She opened her eyes some but they closed just as fast as they opened. I covered her up and decided to talk to her later.

I went to have dinner with my grandparents, mom and brother and his wife. My dad died a few years ago from a car accident twelve years prior. My mom asked if I had anyone special in my life and I made sure to tell her about Alyssa, I left out the fact that she was only 20 and that she was at my house because I know my mom; she would've driven over there this second to meet her. 

Making up an extra plate, telling my mom I was keeping it for later. I got in the car and drove home around 11pm that night. Getting in Alyssa was still in the entertainment room watching yet another Christmas movie.

"Hey baby." She smiled up at me.

"How'd you get all those bruises all over your body?" I watched as her face dropped and she paused the movie.

"Oh, I was just a little clumsy and fell at my moms, its no big deal." She tried to play it off.

I sat down next to her and grabbed her face. "Alyssa, I take bumps and fall for a living. No way in hell did you fall ONE time and get four different bruises on your back, a bruise on your side and on your stomach. Now tell me what happened." I raised my voice towards the end making Alyssa get up.

"I'm telling you I fell!" She yelled walking through the house. I followed behind her as we ended up in the kitchen. I knew she was lying to me but why. I wanted to know what happened and who hurt her. "My old bedroom, my mom is using it as a junk room so a bunch of stuff is on the floor. When I was walking to my bed I tripped and fell."

"Why are you lying? Who are you protecting?"

"Do you love me?" Alyssa spun around and asked me. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course I love you! Why would you even ask me that?"

"If you love me, trust me." Alyssa said grabbing my hands.

"I do trust you." I kissed her hands.

"Then believe me when I tell you...I...fell." Alyssa spoke to me slowly as if I didn't understand her. I understood her but I didn't believe her.

"Okay." I said dropping it, God knows I didn't believe her but I wasn't going to make our first fight on Christmas day. "I brought you a plate of food back from my mom's." I told her as she gave me a kiss; I loved her lips and her kisses. I would miss them when I go back on the road the day after tomorrow.

Alyssa ate while I went upstairs to pack a little bit of clothes. When I looked up she was standing in my door way. "Sorry I yelled at you earlier" I could barely hear her she said it so low.

I lay back on my bed patting the spot next to me. She walked over slowly taking her sweet precious time and lay in my arms. "I'm going to miss this." I held her to my body.

"I'll see you again." She made it seem like it was that easy. It's hard enough to be in a relationship when you're in the WWE and that person lives with you. That's still only 2-3 days home a week, but having a relationship with someone in another state and she can't just up and visit whenever.

"I just want to hold you." I told her as she laid her head on my chest wrapping her arm around my stomach. I played with her hair as she giggled.

"I can hear your heart beating." She whispered.

We lay there quietly until she jumped up. "I forgot your gifts." She jumped off the bed going into her suitcase. "Oz!!" Alyssa called as I sat up amused that she got my dog a gift.

Oz came running into the room, tail wagging as Alyssa put a wrapped dog bone in front of him. I laughed; she wrapped a bone for him. "Baby he can't unwrap that." I told her.

"If he wants his gift he'll open it." Alyssa replied still digging in her suitcase and I watched Oz tear into the wrapping paper to get his present.

"And here's your gift." Alyssa came over to me and gave two boxes.

"You didn't have to buy me anything...I didn't get you anything." I expected her face to drop but instead she shrugged.

"I don't care about gifts and things like that, spending time with family and friends is more important. Now...open your gifts!" She smiled like a 6yr old on Christmas.

I opened the first box to see a black cowboy hat with a skull and cross bones on the front of it. And the second box contained a teddy bear. "Thanks, I love the hat...I'm not a big fan of stuffed animals but I still love it." I told her kissing those sweet lips.

"Watch this." Alyssa said grabbing the bear from me and pinching his foot. 'I love you Shannon' I smiled so hard. "See if you press his foot you'll hear my voice whenever you want."

"Thank you baby that's the best gift I could've gotten...and I lied. I did get you a gift but it'll be waiting for you when you get back home." She looked at me confused but nodded okay and sunk into the bed yawning. I threw my clothes on the floor and got in next to her wrapping my arms around her waist as Oz lay on the foot of the bed.

"Goodnight."

"Buenos Noches"

"I love it when you speak spanish"


	11. See you later

**Chapter 11**

**Alyssa's POV******

Our week together passed too fast, soon it was done and over with. We were both at the airport holding each other like if we let go we'd never see each other again.

His plane went off in one direction and mine was the opposite, he had to fly out to TX while I was going back home. He told me he'd be back in a week if I wanted to stay and have a little more time with him but I opted to leave.

North Carolina wasn't my home, his house wasn't mine. I couldn't just sit around and live there like I belonged. And god help me try and drive his hummer if I had to go somewhere. I was a taxi and subway kinda girl, my driving skills were limited.

"We're doing a few shows in NY in April, but I don't want to wait that long to see you again." Shannon squeezed me tight speaking into my neck.

"I'll figure out a way to visit or maybe your two days off you can come to NY and see me." I suggested

"I like that idea." He finally smiled as he pulled back from our embrace. "I'll call you tonight to make sure you got home safely okay?"

"I'll be fine, now go before you miss your flight." I literally had to get behind him and start pushing him.

"Okay, okay I'll go...after one more kiss." I rolled my eyes playfully and gave him what I planned on being a little peck. It turned into almost a repeat of my birthday.

"Vaya, vaya!" (Go, go) I waved my hands trying to make him go. "Will it be easier if I go first?" I asked him turning to leave. I started walking towards my gate as he yelled out.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." I replied with a huge smile on my face, even though I was leaving him I was happy to hear those three words.

I was in the air for about 2 1/2 hours which is great. I hate sitting in a cramped spot for too long. When I got my luggage, I saw a guy holding a sign with my name on it. "I'm Alyssa" I said with caution as he smiled.

"Right this way then ma'am. Your ride a waits."

I followed him outside as he took my bags from me and lead me to a black town car. "I didn't order this." I said not even thinking it was possible that Shannon would've done it.

"I know ma'am, Mr. Moore called this morning. A gift awaits you inside." He opened the door as I got in sitting down to see first a tinkerbell throw blanket. I started laughing, tinkerbell was my all time favorite cartoon character; I was actually thinking of getting her tattooed somewhere on my body.

Then I noticed a box with holes in it. I didn't want to get my hopes up but was hoping for some kind of animal. Pulling off I opened it to see the most beautiful little yorkie looking right back up at me.

"OH MY GOD!! Come to mommy." I took her out of the box and held her to my chest. She was beautiful, I was in love. I held her in one hand and pulled a note out of the box.

_Merry Christmas, I hope you like your gifts  
You're constantly messing with Oz  
So I figured why not get you a dog of your own  
Hope you like her, I wasn't sure you'd want such a prissy dog.  
But you're perfect together, both beautiful, both small  
both have a lot of bite...I heard she bit the person I sent to pick her up. _

Love you, Shannon.

The entire ride home I talked, pet and cuddled with my new found love, that's when I remembered I had to give her a name.

When we stopped I told the guy I could get my bags myself but he informed me 'Mr. Moore' paid him extra to carry my bags to my apartment.

I walked inside with my baby, I decided to name her Lilo. Yeah I know it's not that originally and it's from a Disney movie but I had time to be original when I actually had kids.

I plopped down on my bed and grabbed my phone as Lilo snuggled up next to me.

"Hello?" Shannon's voice came through my phone.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He started laughing.

"I take it you liked your gift? What'd you name her?"

"Lilo." I smiled proudly.

"Isn't that the blue things name in the Disney movie?"

"No, it's the little girl's name in the movie."

We talked for about an hour then hung up; I was so excited to have a puppy. I've always wanted one but just never got to getting one. "Come on I need to get you some things." I told her putting her into my purse and walking to the nearest pet store. 


	12. Her Place

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I decided to post 2 chapters just to move the story along, the past few chapters have been a bit "boring" or "uninteresting" so I wanted to speed it up a little bit. Hope everyone had a Great Thanksgiving too!

Chapter 12

**Shannon's POV**

I took a flight right from the house show in Detroit to NY to see Alyssa, getting there around 3 in the morning exhausted. I grabbed my bags and started to walk outside to catch a taxi when something caught my eye.

Looking to the right of baggage claim I could've sworn I saw Alyssa with her back to me sitting in a chair looking to be half asleep. I told her my plane was coming in late, or should I say early and that I'd catch a taxi to her place.

I walked up quietly and put on an extra deep voice. "Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but notice your beauty and ask if you're taken? If not maybe we could head to your place." I couldn't help but laugh when she smacked her lips in disgust.

"Ugh get away from me nasty ass. I do have a man and he'll be here any minute so you better get away from me."

I started laughing and she spun around. "Estúpido pendejo!" (Stupid asshole).

"Hey now! Is that anyway to greet your man?" I asked when she punched me in the arm.

"No, this is." She grabbed the back of my head pulling me into one of the most intense lip locks I've ever had.

"Miss me?" I asked as we walked outside and caught a taxi. It was weird for a second I forgot she doesn't drive.

"Well it's only been 2 months since I've last seen you." She spoke then crawled into my lap straddling me, sucking my earlobe. "And I can't wait to get you to my place." She whispered as she rolled her hips grinding against me. I had to bit my lip trying my hardest not to get excited. When I looked up to see the cab driving staring at us in the mirror that helped.

We pulled up to five story brick place, I paid the driver and we walked inside the main door. "I'm on the 5th floor." I followed her up the stairs.

Alyssa opened the door to her place and I put my bag down. I looked around at her place which was about the size of my bedroom at most the size of my entertainment room. "Let me give you the tour." She smiled brightly as she stood in the middle of the floor. "That's the kitchen; it has a bar you can eat at. The bathroom is over there and this is the living room/bedroom."

"It's nice, a little small but nice." I said as I lay back on her bed.

"Yeah but it's just me, I don't need anything big. Plus it's a great price only $1,350 a month." She walked over straddling me. She laid on my chest and started kissing and sucking on my neck. I closed my eyes; it felt so good to feel her warm body against mine.

"Don't you have class tomorrow?" I asked pulling her head up to look at me.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." She managed to get out before kissing me on my mouth. I pulled off her shirt then mine as we kissed like it would be the last time. I unhooked her bra as she slid it off without taking her lips off mine. I sighed into the kiss feeling her bare skin on mine.

"I missed you so much." Alyssa said kissing her way down my chest to my stomach. She unbuttoned my pants pulling them down as she kissed and traced her tongue over my skeleton and cross bone tattoo right above my now hard friend.

"I missed you tooooo" I dragged out my last word as I felt her tongue swirl around my aching hard tip. She giggled as she wrapped her hand around it stroking me at a slow pace. I closed my eyes and started biting at my bottom lip when I left Alyssa nibble on my bottom lip finally letting me go.

I flipped her over snatching off her jeans in one swift movement. I reached up massaging her breast as I ran my tongue over her sweet tasting skin on her hip bone. I loved the way her body shook when I touched her. She was finally getting use to me, getting use to this.

I leaned down kissing her lips slipping my fingers into her thong rubbing on her clit making her squirm underneath me. She started moaning and getting out of breath as I smiled. I still had the same affect on her as I did 2 months earlier.

"Stop stop stop." Alyssa said out of breath as I stopped immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She smiled a devilish grin and pushed me onto my back. "It's your turn." Straddling me and pushing her thong to the side she slid down slowly making me hold my breath with each inch that sunk in. She was just as tight as the last time we were together.

I put my hands on her hips out of instinct but she grabbed them pinning them above my head. I could've easily gotten my hands free but I'd let her feel she was in control if that's what she wanted.

She slowly rolled her hips leaning over and holding my hands down. I stretched my neck up a little to take her breast into my mouth sucking on each of them, making sure to give them the same amount of attention.

Almost an hour later Alyssa was getting faster and faster. She had let go of my hands and I held her hips down so she could feel all of me as she grinding on me letting me hit all of her walls at once.

I could see the look in her face as she scrunched up her face and her body started to twitch.

I held her hips with one hand and the other I pressed against her now swollen clit. Her legs clamped down on the sides of me and started shaking as I rubbed her clit a little faster, with a little more pressure. "Look at me." I had this thing about keeping eye contact when she got that feeling. I needed to see it in her eyes not just feel it in her body.

Alyssa opened her eyes, biting her bottom lip and whining I knew she was close and pushed my hips up making sure I got deep. She gasped as she grabbed my arm with one hand digging her nails in deep. "Ahh, Dios mío! Shannon!" she screamed as her muscles squeezed my member tight, rolling her hips and riding out her orgasm.

Laying her head on my chest, she tried to catch her breath. I rolled her over giving her a few deep thrust before releasing deep inside her body. "I love you." I whispered kissing her forehead as I stayed buried inside her warmth.

"I love you too." Alyssa spoke out of breath.

We laid together for another 10 minutes or so until Alyssa insisted we get up. I watched as she put on my shirt and a pair of her boxers, her hair was stuck to her back from the sweat. "Get dressed"

"Where are we going? Its only 6 in the morning." I got up putting on my boxers and jeans.

"Follow me." I watched as Alyssa opened the window next to her bed and climbed onto the ledge. I looked down when I felt something run across my foot to see Lilo. When I looked back up I didn't see Alyssa anymore. I walked to the window looking up.

"You coming or what?"

Climbing onto the ledge I took a seat next to her on the roof. "You come up here a lot?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I usually watch the sunset because I'm never awake from the sunrise. That and when something is bothering me." She spoke softly laying her head on my chest.

We sat in silence the rest of the morning just watching the sunrise. Soon after we got back inside and took a long, well deserved nap.

I woke up around 2 in the afternoon to see Alyssa sitting at the bar typing away on her laptop, with Lilo in her lap.

"How come you let me sleep that long?" I asked coming up behind her, she was fully dressed, hair done and all.

"I gave you a rough work out this morning, thought I'd let you get some more rest." I loved her smile; it was so sexy, devilish and innocent all at once.

I took a shower and she showed me some of the places she would hang out at. Mostly shopping spots, I swear she was a shopohlic. She was crazy but that's what I loved about her. We took pictures with the naked cowboy and the tin man. Then went to a drag queen show that night.

"Did you like the show?" She asked as we walked back to her place.

"It was interesting but I enjoyed it." I told her walking up the stairs to her door. "Why'd you choose to take me there?" I asked.

"Well, we know each other pretty well but one thing that I love about myself and want all my friends and you to know is that I have an open mind and I love to have fun. What better way to show that then take you too a drag queen show?"

The rest of the night we just cuddled and watched movies with Lilo, Alyssa acted as if that were her child.

The next day passed so fast, before I knew it we were at the airport saying goodbye.

"I don't want you to go." Alyssa wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Baby, it'll go by fast I promise before you know it I'll be back." I told her with my arms around her waist. "Are you crying?" I asked when I felt my chest getting wet.

"No, you know I don't cry." Alyssa said as she pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Baby why are you crying? We've been through this before." I didn't want to leave her like this.

"Because each time I see you I love you more and more. Every time I talk to you I want to see you. I hate that we can't have a normal relationship." Alyssa said wiping her eyes which had tears in them threatening to fall.

I kissed her lips for a good 3 minutes then her forehead. "I'll be back soon and I'll call you when I land." I told her as she nodded and I walked upstairs to board my plane. 


	13. It's Over

**Authors Note: **This chapter is based on a scene from coyote ugly just as a warning. Not the best chapter but I'm slowly improving which hopefully will be noticed by the end of the story.

**Chapter 13 **

**  
**Alyssa's POV

I walked into the bar that night somewhat depressed, the WWE was back in town and I wanted to see my baby, I hadn't seen him in 2 months but I had to work tonight. I guess it was okay though since we agreed to meet up tomorrow after my classes.

I walked over the bar wearing a skin tight black crop top that ended just under my breast and some hip huggers so low it felt like they were falling off my ass. I wasn't up to par like normal; I guess I missed Shannon that much.

"Girl get into it, what's going on with you?" Birdie asked as she walked by. "Come we're gonna do body shots." She said grabbed my hand pulling me towards one end of the bar. "YOU ALL WANT TO SEE SOME GIRL ON GIRL ACTION?!?!!" Birdie yelled and I couldn't help but laugh as I lay back on the bar.

We got a lot of applause and hoots as Birdie did a body shot off my neck. "WHO WANTS MORE?!?" Birdie screamed as the crowd did it back in return.

I laughed feeling the cold liquid being poured onto my stomach and Birdie got between my legs, lying on top of me licking and sucking it off. We made enough tips in those few minutes I didn't need to worry about making any the rest of the night.

Towards the end of my shift a little after 12am we did a dance to 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera and if I do say so myself it was pretty sexual but hey it had to match the video right?

As the song ended I jumped down and my eyes met a pair of bluish/green eyes. "Wait! Shannon!" I called as climbed over the bar to go after him. I grabbed his arm as we got outside.

"What the fuck is that? That's what you do for a living?" Shannon yelled. "I thought you might've worked at an all night diner or I don't know anything but being a paid whore"

My eyes shot up to meet his at that word. "Excuse me a whore? Wow, I'm a fuckin bartender not a prostitute! And if this place has whores why were you there?" I asked him getting pissed off so much I felt my face getting hot.

"To watch them, what do you think? You all look like sluts, drinking liquor off one another, letting guys touch on you. You might as well be a stripper!" Shannon yelled and I wanted to cry but I refused.

"Fuck you Shannon!" Yeah not the best come back but it's all I could think of.

"You already did, I can't believe I thought you were so innocent. Was it an act so I'd want you? Scared if I found out you did this every night I'd think you were a hoe? God I can't believe I said I loved you." Shannon ran his hands through his hair.

"I never claimed to be innocent so don't start that bullshit now! I do this to pay bills, I don't sleep around for money and I don't take my clothes off either so I see nothing wrong with this. Until you can pay my bills, my rent and my schooling don't look down on what I do to get by. And I meant it when I said I loved you; guess it was just a one way thing though huh?" I asked as tears finally ran down my face.

"Don't start crying, I really don't give a shit right now. To think I was going to ask you to meet my mom and my brother. What were you going to tell them if they asked what you do for a living? Man fuck this! We're done!!" Shannon shouted walking down the street.

I wiped my tears and followed him "You know what?!?!! You wanted me to meet your family did you ever stop to think why you never met mine? Why I never even talked about them, you'd ask and I changed the subject? I don't have a fuckin family!" I yelled following him down the street even more.

"My dad is a drug addict and doesn't even know how to spell my name. I haven't seen him in five years and we live two hours away from each other. Last time I saw him, he stole $600 from me which I was saving for a car so he could go and get high."

"My mom? My mom had guys in and out of her house so much I'd get dizzy and each and every fuckin scum bag either took advantage of her or hit on me asking 'Are you a virgin?' while trying to feel me up oh and her last asshole boyfriend tried beating the shit out me. That's why you've never met my family!"

"Because I have none...My mom picked her boyfriends time and time again over her own child! My dad rather slowly kill himself shooting poison into his body than have a relationship with his own flesh and blood."

"So I live on my own and take care of myself. I never get help from anyone so being independent and surviving by any means necessary isn't a bad thing to me! You remember that night you asked me why I didn't live at home there is your answer!! Happy now??!?! So fuck you too! I didn't want to be with you any ways." I yelled throwing up the finger as I walked back into the bar.

That last thing I said about not wanting to be with him was a lie, my heart hurt so bad I never felt like this in my entire life. I went back to the bathroom and broke down crying harder than I ever remember doing in my life. He was the only thing in my life that made me truly happy.

The night he took me out for my birthday he told me to make a wish. I wished I'd be happy, truly happy. None of that tears behind the smile or pretending to be happy when really I wanted to die inside. I just wanted to be happy and with him I was...that night he said he loved me just melted all the ice I had around my heart and I let him fully inside.

I wiped my face and grabbed my jacket, just wanting to go home. I told Kat, my boss I felt sick and she let me go. Tears ran down my cheek the whole walk home, I couldn't believe this shit I never cried over my last boyfriends.

I got home and changed out of my wet clothes into warm, dry ones and plopped down on my bed. The bracelet on my wrist caught my eye and I wanted to call him, try and talk this out. I picked up my phone and dialed his but got no answer but I really wanted to talk to him. I called again but it went straight to voice mail, I knew then he was ignoring me. I took off the bracelet throwing it across the room before crying myself to sleep.

I got up the next morning feeling like shit and not looking much better. I took a shower to try and clean up but even that didn't work, so I put some make up on and a few drops of visine and I was ready to go. I dressed down in just a pair of baggy jeans, tank top and hoodie with a pair of sneaks then made my way out the door for school.

The day went by so slow it was awful but it was now 3pm and school was over. I walked back to my place and picked up Lilo putting her into my purse then grabbed one of Shannon's hats and tee shirts I had.

I grabbed a taxi to Shannon's hotel and went straight up to the 11th floor; if he didn't want to talk fine because this was the last time I was going to see him anyways. I knocked on the door and regretted coming when he answered the door in just a pair of jeans, his hair held back by a black bandana.

"Here" Was the only thing I could manage to get out as I took his hand dropping the charm bracelet he gave me for my birthday into his palm. "These too." I took out a hat and t-shirt that he gave me while visiting him. I was trying my hardest not to cry but as I took Lilo out of my bag tears started pouring down my face. I held her tiny body in one hand as I extended it towards Shannon. "Her too." I managed to say through my tears.

"Keep her."

I spun on my heels putting Lilo back in my purse going to the elevator faster that ever. I'm very stubborn and he hurt me, once you hurt me I cut you out of my life. Out of sight, out of mind that's why I gave him back everything he gave to me. I'll pretend you never existed and even if it hurts me deep down you could never tell by my face.

I walked out of the elevator, taking out my phone and deleting Shannon's number. Goodbye Shannon.

Shannon's POV

I sat on my bed looking at the hat and t-shirt Alyssa had given back to me as my heart broke more. I know I broke up with her but she just finalized it. I couldn't help but to laugh remembering how she got my clothes to begin with.

Flashback

_I came back from walking Oz and went upstairs to check on Alyssa, when I left she was still sleeping. I walked into my room to see her in one of my favorite shirts that went down to her knees and one of my hats turned to the side. "Well don't you look sexy?" I said coming up behind her and kissing her neck._

"Well thank you." Alyssa replied laughing a little and turning around doing a little pose making me laugh.

I took my camera phone out of my back pocket and started taking snap shots of her doing different sexy and crazy poses. "That's it smile for me baby, now look mean, sexy...pout those lips." I said making her laugh as I backed up still snapping away.

I sat down on the bed looking at the pics when Alyssa ran and jumped on me making me fall back so she was lying on top of me. Her face was on mine as I took the phone holding it above us. "Smile." I told her as she leaned in kissing my cheek.

_"I like your clothes." Alyssa said as we just lay together, my arms wrapped around her waist._

"Really? You can have them then." I told her as she looked at me smiling and leaning down to kiss my lips.

End Flashback

"Fuck!" I yelled as I threw the shirt across the room. I wanted to talk to her but my pride wouldn't let me. After all the shit that was said I wasn't going to be the 1st to apologize or running back but as I looked at the bracelet, shirt and hat I figured she wasn't going to be the 1st to run back either. 


	14. Injured

**Chapter 14 ****Hurt****Alyssa's POV**I walked in from work and jumped in the shower to clean the stench of alcohol off my body. It was summer and the clubs were packed! That included the bar I worked at. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body and lay back on my bed playing with Lilo when my phone rang. It was 3 in the morning; I can't imagine who would be calling me at this time.

"Hello?" I picked it up as I went to my dresser to get my night clothes.

"Alyssa?" Some guy's voice asked, I pulled back the phone and looked at it. I really needed a caller ID.

"I don't know, you called me." I slide on some boxers and grabbed my tank top.

"Alyssa, its Jeff. Jeff Hardy." I didn't know why he was calling me; Shannon and I broke up 3 almost 4 months ago. I hadn't talked to anyone since then.

"Hey Jeff, umm everything okay?" I mean it was 3 in the morning.

"Shannon got hurt in his match tonight; he dislocated his knee cap and tore his ACL." My heart sank hearing that but what was I supposed to do?

"Jeff, I'm not sure if you know this or not but Shannon and I broke up almost 4 months ago. I haven't even talked to him since then."

"I know that but, you still care for each other. I was thinking you can come down and see him after his surgery. You are out on summer break from school." Jeff was the sweetest guy in the world and always had a positive outlook on everything.

"I don't know, I still have to work and not sure Shannon wants to see me Jeff. We didn't exactly end on the best note." I wanted to be there for him but I was scared.

"He still loves you and it couldn't have been that bad." Jeff argued.

"He called me a paid whore...it was bad. I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean if I take off of work I'm losing out on a lot of money and I can't risk that." I put my foot down.

"I understand, maybe you can call him when he gets in from his surgery...he'll be home on Wednesday." With that Jeff hung up

I felt bad, like I was a cold hearted bitch but like I said I was heart broken. I don't let people back into my life after they hurt me like that. I learned at an early age from my own family if you're too nice people will walk all over you and I refuse.

**Wednesday morning**I was trying to sleep, I loved not having school and getting to sleep in as late as I wanted but somebody must've had a different plan because here it was at 6am and someone was knocking on my door.

"WHAT?!" I screamed opening the door to see a guy there in a suit.

"Umm are you Miss Ortiz?" He asked

"Who are you?" I wasn't about to tell this stranger who I was not until he told me why he was here.

"I am here to take you to the airport. My name is Steven...a Mr. Hardy arranged for me to pick you up and take you to the airport this morning."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked beyond caught off guard. I was going to kick his ass when I saw him.

"No Miss Ortiz, I have your first class ticket right here but we have to be gone by 6:30 otherwise you'll miss your flight." He held the ticket out for me to see.

"Umm I'll meet you downstairs in a second." I shut the door at the same time I dropped my boxers. I ran around like a fuckin headless chicken pulling on some jeans and a black tank top with a pair of sneakers.

I tore apart my closet and grabbed a duffel bag shoving a handful of thongs and some bras into the bag. Grabbed about 6 pairs of jeans stuffing them inside the bag as well. Snatched a few shirts and my boots and managed to get the bag closed...barely. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth while looking at the clock that read it was 6:22. Spraying on some deodorant I grabbed my cell phone, the charger, my ID and wallet along with my Ipod.

"Okay I think I might be ready." I said looking around, it was no way in hell a female can pack shit up in 20 minutes and not forget something.

I grabbed my bag as Lilo barked. My baby, I picked her up and put her into my purse walking outside downstairs to my ride.

**3 hours later**"Ahh you made it!!" Jeff gave me a big hug as I stepped off the plane.

"I should kill you, do you know how hard it was for me to pack in 20 minutes...you can carry this." I handed my bag to Jeff as we walked out to his camaro.

"Are you scared?" Jeff asked as he looked at me speeding down the street and swerving between cars.

"No, I'm fine but I'd be better IF YOU KEPT YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!" I screamed holding onto my door and Lilo for dear life and praying this car didn't have a seatbelt recall.

"Don't worry; I do this all the time." Jeff made a sharp turn, stopping in front of Shannon's house.

"I'll get your bag, go on inside." I walked slowly up to the door a little nervous but twisted the knob and walked inside.

"Shannon?" I called looking around a bit.

"Alyssa?" Shannon's head popped up from the other side of the couch. "What are you doing here?" He sat up grabbing his crutches to get up.

Then it hit me, Jeff set this up, he never told Shannon I was coming. "JEFF!" I yelled as he walked in with my bag. "You never told Shannon I was coming here. I thought he knew!" I was mad; I was embarrassed I wanted to go home.

"I thought it would be a nice get well soon present that's all" Jeff smiled like he saw nothing wrong with this. "I'm going to leave you two alone, call me if you need anything okay?" Jeff started towards the door but I went after him and grabbed his arm whispering in his ear.

"What if he doesn't want me here?"

"You didn't have to get on that plane, you could've easily told the guy you weren't Miss Ortiz or just refused but you didn't. You love him, that's why you got on that plane and he loves you...it'll be fine." Jeff kissed my forehead and walked out leaving me alone with Shannon.

"You're hair looks nice straight" Shannon spoke as I turned around to see him standing behind me.

"Thanks, umm how are you feeling?"

"Not so hot, I'm in a lot of pain and I'll be out for about 5 or 6 months how long you staying?" He made his way towards the entertainment room and I followed.

"I don't know, not 6 months though." I laughed a little but Shannon looked at me, I guess he saw nothing funny.

We sat in silence for awhile until Lilo crawled out of my purse. "Oh you brought her with you?" Shannon smiled as Lilo crawled into his lap.

"She's my baby; I couldn't leave her home alone. What kind of mother would that make me?"

The rest of the day went by not so bad, it was hard but only because I wanted him so badly. Even with the pissed off expression on his face when the crutches hurt his arms, he was still cute. He fell asleep on the couch once his meds kicked in so I just covered him up and went to sleep in the guest room.

"Oz!! Stop chasing Lilo!!" I woke to Shannon yelling. I ran downstairs faster than I thought my legs would carry me. I love Oz but I'd be damned if he hurt my baby.

"Lilo come to mama!" I called kneeling on the floor as she ran right into my arms making Oz slam on his breaks. "Bad boy Oz!" I said as he put his ears down. "But I still love you." I told him and I kissed his head.

"Oh yeah that will show him he messed up." Shannon said with sarcasm.

"What I can't stay mad at him...he's so cute." I patted Oz's head.

"But you can stay mad at me for 4 months." Shannon spoke under his breath but I heard him. I wanted to apologize but my pride wouldn't let me.

"Are you hungry?" I started towards the kitchen.

"Actually, I want to take a shower."

"Sorry stinky, you can't. Not until the doctor takes off your cast and puts a brace on instead." It was nice to finally see him laugh when I called him stinky. "If you start to smell too bad, I'll hose you down outside or something though."

**1 week later**"The cast is off! Start the hot water!" Shannon shouted hobbling into the house on his crutches with Jeff behind him.

"Doctor said it would be better if he took a bath and tried to keep his leg out of the water." Jeff told me as Shannon made his way upstairs.

"Okay thanks, I'll talk to you later." I followed Shannon up stairs to see him in the bathroom. I walked in and started running the water in the tub for him as he pulled his shirt off.

My heart started racing as he undid his cut off jeans that I had to help him get off. Now he was sitting before me in just his boxers and I couldn't help but remember that time we took a bubble bath together.

I turned off the water and helped him stand as he dropped his boxers stepping out of them. I kept my eyes level with his as he laughed a little. "You can look, not like you haven't seen it before."

"Shut up, I could easily let you go so you fall." I wouldn't actually do that to him though. I helped him sit down in the tub resting his leg and brace out of the water. I turned to leave after I gave him his wash cloth and soap when I heard his voice.

"Wash my back please?"

I sighed, and kneeled next to the tub taking the wash cloth from him and washing his back then rinsing it off. As I went to stand he grabbed my arm. "Remember on your birthday when we took a bath together?"

I got chills thinking of it, I think he noticed. "Call me when you're ready to get out." With that I walked out the bathroom.

I was in the kitchen looking for something to make for dinner when I heard Shannon say he was ready.

As I helped Shannon out of the tub it was like water works getting me just as soaked as he was. I grabbed a towel as he wrapped it around himself smiling. "I can see through your shirt." He laughed.

"You sound like such a child." I rolled my eyes as we walked into his room. "What do you want to wear?" I asked him going through his dresser draws.

"Wait!" Shannon semi yelled trying to get over to me as I dug through his socks and boxers draw. I stopped dead in my tracks as I picked up a picture of me and him when we were lying back on the bed; I was wearing his hat and shirt.

I stopped for a second, just about all my feelings coming back but I just put the picture back and grabbed a pair of his boxers shutting the draw and pulling a pair of track pants out another draw.

Without words he sat down on the bed and I helped him get dressed. "You okay without a shirt?" I couldn't help but look at his nice body, his 6 pac was more defined that it was a few months ago.

"The question is are _you _okay with me not wearing a shirt?" Shannon smiled as he pulled himself back up making his way towards the stairs.

It was around 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep, I was lying in bed rubbing Lilo's side as she slept peacefully.

I got up and changed into my black bikini, walked across the hall to check on Shannon then made my way downstairs to the pool.

I sat on the edge and lowered myself in as I did a few laps, hoping maybe that would tire me out some. When I was done I just floated around a bit. It was probably close to an hour later when I pulled myself out and realized I forgot a towel.

"Need this?"

I turned towards the house to see Shannon standing there with a towel. He walked over to me and wrapped the towel around my body.  
"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, sorry I woke you up." we started walking back inside.

"You didn't wake me up; I was awake when you checked on me before coming out here." Shannon smiled as we walked inside. "Want to watch a movie with me?"

"Okay, let me get changed." I went upstairs and rinsed the chlorine off my body and out of my hair and put on some boxers and tank top heading back down to the entertainment room where Shannon was already reclined. "What are we watching?"

He pointed towards the big movie like screen as Monsters Inc. started and I busted out laughing. "You're favorite movie right?" He looked over at me with a smile as I took a seat next to him.

"Its not your favorite though...I can't believe you even have this." I smiled as he lifted his arm and I laid head on his chest curling up to him.

"No, my favorite movie is the Devil's Rejects but I have this movie, finding nemo, and all those damn Christmas movies you like here."

We sat quiet as the movie played and he started running his fingers through my wet hair making me relax. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me.


	15. Road to Recovery

**Sorry for the really long delay and not updating, my computer died and I couldn't get a new one until just recently.**

**Shannon's POV**

It's almost been 6 weeks since my surgery and I've been doing pretty good. I started physical therapy and Alyssa's been by my side the whole time.

I thought during this time we could work it out but every time we start to get close she backs away. That night fell asleep on my chest watching the movie, next morning she woke up and ran out the room like a bat out of hell.

"Alyssa?" I called as I walked around looking for her when her head popped out the kitchen. "I was just wondering what was for breakfast." I told her as she smiled and I walked into the kitchen with her.

"I'm making fried eggs and platinos." I smiled the way her accent came out when she said that.

"They look like bananas" I said picking one up but she took it out of my hand.

"Its like a Puerto Rican banana but you can't eat them raw. You have to fry them or cut them into little chips." I nodded and went to sit down at the table.

"Ahh shit!" Alyssa yelled causing me and Oz to go over to her.

"You okay?" I asked as she shook her hand, I tried grabbing it but she snatched it back.

"Let me see." I told her as she gave me her hand and I saw a bright red mark on her hand from the oil spitting and burning her. "You won't die." I smiled when she put the burn into her mouth like a child and I grabbed some ice. "Give me your hand." I told her as she gave it back to me and I ran the ice cube over the burn.

Our eyes didn't leave each others as the ice melted dripping onto the floor until we smelled something the burning and she ran back to the stove.

After breakfast I offered to wash the dishes but Alyssa said she would get it. With her back to me I went up behind her and started kissing on her neck, I remember that and her stomach being her spots.

"Shannon...stop you'll make me drop the dish." She squirmed a little bit as I licked down her neck to her collarbone. By then I had her, I reached past her turning the water off and brought her over to the island in my kitchen. I picked her up sitting her on the counter and pressed my lips to hers that was the first time in 5 months I tasted her lips.

I stood between her legs, my hand massaging her waist and thighs as we kissed like the last time we were together. Sweet, slow and sensual.

"Shannon?! Alyssa!?"

Alyssa jumped off the counter making her way out back as Jeff walked into the kitchen. "You have REALLY bad timing" I stressed as he looked from me to Alyssa, as she paced the backyard.

"Umm sorry? I just needed to check and see what time Alyssa's flight is tomorrow."

"Well you could've called instead...hold on flight? As in airplane?" My eyebrows scrunched up on confusion.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked as Alyssa walked back inside and froze. "Well?" I asked

"Yeah, umm I'm going back home...tomorrow." She looked at the floor when she talked.

"WHAT?! Why am I finding out now? What was I going to wake up tomorrow and you not be here?" I pissed, I was beyond pissed.

"No I was going to tell you tonight but Shannon I told you I can't stay the whole time you're out...I start school again in 3 weeks. I need to get back to work and I'm sorry." She tried to explain but I didn't want to hear it.

"What about us? I thought things were working out" I rubbed my temples; suddenly I was getting a headache.

"There is no us Shannon; I came to help you because you're my friend."

"Fuck being friends Alyssa!! Admit it, you're scared...you're scared I'm going to leave you and pick something else over you just like your dad did and your mom but I won't and I don't know what I have to do to make you see that!! I would never hurt you!"

"I think I'm going to go." Jeff said as he walked out the front door faster than he came in.

"You already did hurt me!! You called me a paid whore!! You told me when you said 'I love you' you didn't mean it that did hurt!!" She argued back as I banged my fist onto the counter.

"I fuckin love you Alyssa okay?! I really do and I'm sorry what I said but that was 5 months ago you have to let it go. All couples argue and they all say shit they didn't mean. I mean damn the other guy you were with...why'd you break up?"

"He slept with my 'best friend' then blamed me for not giving it up enough." The way she said it sounded like she was still hurt.

"I never cheated on you and I get it you're a loner. You take care of yourself but sometimes you have to let people in its not always a bad thing. Sometimes you don't know what you're missing if you don't!"

That was it, I was done it was up to her now. I went to my room and slammed the door. The only time I came out was to get something to eat or drink but still then I didn't speak to her. Maybe everyone was right that our age difference was just too much.

The next morning I lay in my bed not giving a shit if Alyssa stayed or left. I pretended to be asleep when she knocked on my door and walked in.

I opened my eyes when she ran her hand over the side of my face and sat down in the bed next to me. "Please don't hate me or be mad Shannon." She spoke so softly it was hard to hear everything she said.

"I could never hate you." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her so she was lying down next to me. "I just don't understand why you keep pulling away like you don't want to be with me, I mean you wouldn't have kissed me back like you did in the kitchen yesterday if you didn't want this."

"I know, but it's just too much. With you on the road you're home maybe 2 or 3 days a week max. How can that work? I live in NY and you live here, I can't just take time off of work whenever I want, Kat will let me but I don't get paid while I'm gone. It's too much work." She whispered into my chest as I held her close.

We stayed like that for almost an hour until I heard Jeff downstairs. "Time to go." I kissed her forehead as she looked up at me with tears running down her face.

"I love you."

"I know." What I didn't know was why she was leaving if she loved me so much. I kissed her forehead again as she got out of the bed and grabbed her bags leaving. 


	16. We can't be friends

**Shannon's POV**

"You didn't tell me she had a boyfriend!" I grabbed Jeff's shirt as I watched them skate around.

It was already December and my knee had healed, I made my first appearance back at MSG; the first place I met Alyssa.

Since we happened to be in NY, and it was only a day before Alyssa's 21st birthday Matt, Jeff, Gregory and I all decided to get her tickets to the show and go ice skating with her afterwards.

Now I didn't really ice skate and I didn't want to chance hurting my knee again so I stayed on the sidelines.

"Why does it matter if she has a boyfriend? You have a girlfriend back home remember?" Jeff gave me the eye as he skated off.

"She's not a girlfriend just a friend...with benefits." I said a little lower as Alyssa skated over to me.

She was beautiful, her hair was curly and she had some bright red streaks like Lisa Marie (Victoria) had. "What are you doing on the sidelines?" She had this big smile on her face.

"I'm not much of an ice skater; don't want to re-injure my knee." I told her as she took my hands in hers.

"You got new tattoos" She smiled looking at 'Hard Knox' on my knuckles. "Anyways you know me, I wouldn't let you get hurt...come on."

Alyssa started to lead me out onto the ice when her boyfriend, Andre skated over. "Get me some hot chocolate." he basically commanded.

"Why can't you get it?" Alyssa looked him up and down

"Please baby? I'm really cold."

Alyssa rolled her eyes and mouthed "I'll be right back" to me and skated off. The whole time she was gone he gave me the eye.

"You have a problem?"

"No, just keep away from my girl. She likes guys like me, not no punk ass wrestler like you. I don't even know why you all are here."

As he finished what he was saying Alyssa came back over with two cups. She handed one to Andre as he smiled and thanked her but it quickly faded when she handed the other to me. "Let's go skate baby." Andre said pulling on Alyssa's arm. She looked at me apologetically and went with him.

I was now bored and cold so decided to call Kelly, the girl I was kind of seeing. I was talking to her for about 20 minutes when Alyssa skated over to me. "Okay, now that he's finally off my back...get up you're skating with me."

"Uhh let me call you back." I hung up with Kelly as I stood up and Alyssa grabbed my hands leading me onto the ice as she stood in front of me skating backwards.

"Okay just glide one foot then the other...good see you know how to skate." She smiled then let go of my hands skating by my side instead. I was doing well until we had to turn then I wobbled a little grabbing onto Alyssa knocking us both down.

"Is your knee okay?" Alyssa asked as she lay on top of me in the position we fell.

"It's fine." I told her brushing her hair out of her face.

"Then why'd you grab me!" She laughed hitting me in the arm. I was so tempted to lean up and kiss her when Andre skated over grabbing the back of Alyssa's coat pulling her up.

"What are you doing on top of him?" Andre yelled as he gripped her arm.

"We fell damn...and let me go!" I got up as Alyssa shook her arm trying to get free.

"What the hell is wrong with you grabbing her like that?" I grabbed Andre slamming him against the barrier.

"What are you Mr. save the day? I didn't hurt her so don't worry about it." I couldn't believe Alyssa was dating this guy, if she wasn't going to be with me I wanted her with someone better not worse.

"Don't put your hands on her like that you got it?" I looked him in the eyes making sure he understood how serious I was.

"He gets it Shannon. Let him go." I looked behind me to see Matt, Jeff and Greg. I let him go as Greg stepped up to him.

"We got him to let you go but keep this in mind...if you ever grab on her like that again we won't be there to save your ass, we'll be helping kick it."

Later that night or should I say early the next morning Alyssa came knocking on my hotel room door. "Alyssa? Its 2 in the morning what are you doing here?" I opened the door as she walked in and grabbed me by my boxers pulling us closer.

"I missed you." She mumbled as she kissed my lips, I could taste a faint trace of alcohol on her lips. She stumbled a bit as she made her way to the bed.

I watched as she slide off her pants and slowly peeled off her shirt leaving her in just her bra and panties. She motioned for me to go to her as she lay back on my bed.

God I'm sorry if she is drunk but I missed her so much. I lay next to her on the bed and ran my hand over her smooth caramel stomach flicking her new belly ring. Slowly I slipped my fingers into her panties just rubbing her clit as I leaned in to kiss her neck.

"I missed you so much." Alyssa moaned as I slipped my fingers inside. Slowly, I moved them in and out as I pulled her panties off with my free hand.

"I missed you too." I whispered against her lips as we kissed. I slowly removed my fingers as she pushed me onto my back. She kissed my neck at the same time undoing my belt to my jeans. At the same time she got them off I undid her bra throwing it across the room.

"I love you." She whispered as she slowly lowered herself on top of me. She was so hot, wet and tight I squeezed my eyes shut to focus. That didn't last long, I felt a slight pinch and saw Alyssa leaning over; my bottom lip between her teeth.

I grabbed her hips as she started moving; I was in such a need for her body. Every time she came down I moved up, I wanted her to feel every inch of me. Slowly she dragged her nails down my chest leaving a few scratches as she made that purring sound I fell in love with more than a year ago.

I watched as she ran her hands over her body as I pulled her hips down harder so I went deeper each time. Her body started to shudder as I rolled us over. I kissed her lips as I started thrusting into her, I made sure to go hard and deep but at the same time making it loving and not trashy.

She gasped loudly digging her nails into my back, her muscles clenching around me making us reach our peaks at the same time. I held Alyssa in my arms as she trembled. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head with a smile "I'm fine."

I pulled out of her as we got comfortable in the bed; she curled up to me falling asleep on my chest. I played with her hair as I whispered to myself. "I hope she wasn't too drunk to regret this." I kissed her forehead and noticed her eyes looking at me.

"I wasn't drunk." With that her eyes closed

I woke up the next morning to see the bed empty and Alyssa's clothes gone. I started laughing even though nothing was funny, I felt like one of those quick one night stands when the person leaves before you wake up.

I took a shower and got dressed then grabbed my stuff heading to the airport. While I was waiting for my flight my phone rang but I didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey" It was Alyssa, I didn't know what was going on with us but it was weird. One minute we're together then we broke up, then we're friends then we sleep together.

"Why'd you leave this morning? You regret what happened?"

"No, I'd never regret being with you. I just freaked out, I'm confused. I want to be with you but I can't. NY and NC it's just too far away."

"Well look, my plane is loading I have to go. I love you, but don't call me until you can make up your mind on what you want to do." With that I hung up the phone and boarded my plane. 


	17. Surprise!

**Alyssa's POV**

Hey it's been awhile since you've heard from me huh? A lot has changed. I took Shannon's advice...I didn't call him, not until my mind was made up. I let him live his life and I lived mine, I continued working at the bar until just recently. I'm on spring break, only about 10 days but decided to go to NC and surprise Shannon.

I took a deep breath getting out of the car I rented and walked up to his house, I saw his hummer so I knew he was home. Knocking on the door I waited patiently when a tall, blond answered in a pair or shorts and bikini top. "Hi, can I help you?" She smiled politely and I fought to answer her. The thought of him finding someone new never even crossed my mind, although I got with Andre that was over faster than it started.

"Uhh yeah I'm sorry is Shannon here?"

"Yeah he's in the back with the boys, hold on I'll get him for you...what's your name?" She was so nice; I couldn't hate her if I tried.

"Alyssa, if you can tell him Alyssa is here. Thanks." She nodded and shut the door as I leaned against the wall running my hands over my face. I took a deep breath as the door swung open and Shannon stepped out in his swimming trunks dripping wet.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here?" I couldn't tell if he was mad or surprised or what.

"Did I come at a bad time? I'm sorry." I stood up about to walk to my car.

"Alyssa! Don't be silly come here." Shannon pulled me into a hug squeezing me tight. "Finally putting on a few pounds huh?" He smiled at me as I laughed a little. "Come in." He took me by the hand leading me inside.

"You painted." It was the first thing I noticed when I walked in was the bright red living room that blinded me the first time I visited was gone. Now it was a calming peach color. "Your kitchen too." The kitchen no longer a bold blue but a pale yellow.

"Yeah when Kelly moved in and I went on the road I came back and it was like this."

"Kelly? Oh the girl that answered the door. She lives here now?" I could feel my heart breaking but had no reason. We were over a long time ago.

Shannon nodded as we walked into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" He took a beer out of the fridge. "You're 21 now." He tried handing it to me but I shook my head no.

"I worked at a bar remember? You have any soda?"

"No, Kelly said soda has too many calories and isn't good for me."

"You have gatorade?" I remember his fridge always being stacked with soda, water and gatorade.

"Cool Blue your favorite right?" Shannon handed me a bottle as I pulled myself onto the counter. "So...you don't work at the bar anymore?"

"No, I work at 65' it's this little restaurant that's themed around the 60s. The booths are table but the seats are like the back seat of a car it's nice. And you skate around as you serve them, not nearly as much money as I'm use to but I'm keeping my head above the water."

"That's great, I'm happy for you and proud of you...but umm don't take this in the wrong way...why are you here? I mean we haven't talked in 3 months and you just show up out the blue?"

I was trying to think of a way to tell Shannon what I was there for when Matt, Ashley, Jeff, Beth, Kelly, Gregory and Catherine all ran in the house.

"Alyssa!! What are you doing here?" Greg asked as he came up to give me a hug followed by Matt, Ashley, Beth and Catherine and lastly Jeff.

Jeff picked me up off the counter into a hug but I wasn't prepared for what he was about to say as he sat me down. "Are you pregnant?"

As the words left his mouth so did the drink from Shannon's. 

"Uh excuse me." I quickly walked away to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I felt like I was having a panic attack. I paced the bathroom as I tried to catch my breath. Yes I was planning on telling him but NOT like that.

**Shannon's POV**

"Pregnant? Man why would you say some shit like that?"

"Well she's a small girl and she did put on some weight but not normal weight she has a little bump. Plus her belly ring is gone and lastly that."

We all looked towards the bathroom hearing her throw up. I walked away from everyone and knocked on the door.

"Baby let me in."

"BABY?!" Kelly slightly yelled as I cringed.

"Alyssa!! Open the door!" I yelled as I heard the toilet flush. I heard the door unlock but it didn't open so I took it upon myself to walk in.

I looked at her on the floor as she leaned against the wall. Her cheeks were flushed and tears streaming down her face and hair all over the place.

I took a wash cloth from under the sink and wet it with cool water to wash her face for her. "Calm down okay? Stop crying." I told her as I twisted her hair up behind her to keep it out of her face. "Alyssa I need you to be honest with me. Are you pregnant?" I asked as she slowly nodded her head and started crying again. I got on the floor with her and held her as she cried.

I rubbed her back trying to soothe her as she soaked my shoulder and chest. I remember when I first met her how she said crying meant you were weak so she would never cry. This was only the second time I've seen her cry in the whole two years I've known her.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep in my arms on the bathroom floor. I opened the door as Ashley stood there looking down at us. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." I was honest; I've never seen her cry like that. I balanced her as I got onto my knees and picked her up into my arms. I walked out the bathroom as Kelly ran over. "DONT wake her up. We'll talk in a second okay?" She looked pissed but walked outside as I carried Alyssa upstairs and put her into the guest room and shut the door.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." Ashley smiled as I walked out back to talk with Kelly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Kelly screamed as soon as the door shut.

"Okay, Alyssa is my ex girlfriend. We were seeing each other about 1 or 1 ½ years." I started off slow because it still wasn't making sense in my mind.

"And she's pregnant? How far along is she? How do you know it's yours? What if just because you're coming up in the business she wants your child support?" Kelly was fired up.

"CALM DOWN!! I didn't ask how far along she is but I was with her on her birthday...in December." She spun around.

"DECEMBER?? We were together in December. Shannon you cheated on me?" Tears came to Kelly's eyes and I ran my hand over my face.

"Kelly please don't start crying, I had enough crying for one day. In December we were just screwing each other we weren't in a relationship until New Years Eve remember?"

"So what did the condom rip or something? You told me you never sleep with a girl without protection." Her hands were on her hips and for the first time in our 3 month relationship she was annoying me.

"Okay look! I'm tired and I have a headache so listen to me okay? Alyssa and I didn't use protection because I didn't feel the need to. She got pregnant and I KNOW for a fact the baby is mine. She's not using me for money because she was around when I was a jobber in the WWE. Alyssa and I aren't getting back together so you have nothing to worry about plus she lives in NY okay?"

"Yeah, I just really love you Shannon and I don't want our relationship to mess up because of this." I pulled her into a hug as we started kissing and my hands roamed her body until I heard someone clearing their throat.

"We're gonna be heading home now." Greg said as I nodded and we walked inside. Kelly walked upstairs to go and change as I saw everyone out. Ashley was the last one out of the house as she gave me a hug and whispered.

"Give Alyssa a hug for me ok? Tell her to give me a call when she gets up...I'll be at Matt's for the rest of the weekend." I nodded and shut the door. I walked upstairs to change out of my swimming trunks when I walked by the guest room to see the door partially open.

I peaked inside to see Alyssa still knocked out on the bed but Kelly standing at the side of the bed looking down at her. "What are you doing?" I was a little confused not to mention caught off guard.

"This is my house now too; shouldn't you have asked me first before putting her up for the night?" Kelly folded her arms giving me a death glare.

"Yes this is your house...now but I still pay all the bills so if I have a friend in need, they can stay."

"But she's not a friend Shannon she's pregnant with your fucking kid!" I grabbed her by the arms pulling her into the hallway shutting the door so she didn't wake Alyssa up.

"Kelly, we talked about this. She is no threat to you so stop acting like this."

Just before Kelly answered the guest room door opened and Alyssa stepped out slowly. "I'm sorry, for causing so many problems. I really didn't intend on making you all fight. I'm going to go ok?"

My eyes traveled over Alyssa's body from her now messy hair and tear stained face down to the little bump where her once flat stomach use to be. I kept asking how I didn't notice. How I didn't notice when I hugged her it wasn't a little weight gain it was my baby.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I walked her downstairs to the front

"Yeah, I have a hotel in Fayetteville I'm staying at, Lilo is there so I have to get back to her." She looked exhausted and just plain worn out.

"Call me when you get there." I pulled her into a hug as Kelly looked down at us from upstairs.

Alyssa nodded slowly as she turned to leave she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I shut the door behind her and leaned against it, my head was spinning now more than it does after a chair shot.

Alyssa's POV

I was laying on the bed in my hotel room petting Lilo with one hand as I felt my slowly growing belly with the other. For so long I contemplated abortion and although I'm not against it I couldn't go along with it. Now I am 13 weeks and it's too late for abortion but I was still so confused.

I mean I didn't expect for get pregnant that's for damn sure, I wanted kids but not now. I wanted a baby when I had a nice house not a studio apartment and when I actually had money to get them what they wanted and needed not just making it by.

I feel like shit messing with Shannon's relationship, I didn't expect us to get back together but I also didn't expect him to be with someone; living with her at that. I wish I could take it back, just keep the baby to myself and never have told him about her or him whatever it may be.

During my mind spinning pity party my cell rang causing Lilo to jump.

"Yeah?" I didn't bother looking at the caller ID

"What a lady like way to answer your phone." I laughed at Shannon's sarcasm.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking maybe we could meet somewhere? Talk a little. We didn't get much done at the house yesterday. When do you go back home?"

"I leave tomorrow."

"That quick? You've only been here 2days."

I sat up with a small smile "That's all I needed, I didn't want to tell you over the phone so I came to tell you face to face. I did, it's done and now I can go home."

"Well meet me at Frankie's at 7 tonight." I looked at the clock to see it was 6:08.

"Okay, see you then." I hung up as I put on my sneakers and grabbed a hoodie before kissing Lilo and leaving.

I got to Frankie's and smiled as it brought back memories of one of the places Shannon and I went on a date and I kicked his ass on the go karts.

"Boo!" Shannon ran up behind me laughing.

"Don't do that! You almost made me pull out my pepper spray." He smiled and gave me a hug as we took a seat. I was really uncomfortable; he was just starring at me like I was an alien.

"Shannon, can you say something please instead of staring at me it's making me kind of uncomfortable." I looked at my fingers as I cracked my knuckles.

"I'm sorry; I just don't really know what to say."

"That makes two of us...are you mad?"

"No. I could never be mad at you don't ever think that...if anything I'm happy just confused. I won't be able to go to doctor appointments or help decorate the nursery."

I cut Shannon off "Shannon, I don't even get to decorate a nursery. You've seen my place its one big room. As for doctor appointments I can call you afterwards and tell you and when I get the sonograms I'll send you the pictures."

"Or...you could move here."

"What? NYC is my home...I can't leave." Was he crazy? I loved NY that was my heart.

"Alyssa we're having a child, its time to think about how we can BOTH be apart of his or her life and what can benefit them not us." 


	18. Change

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THE BEST...READING OVER THE ENTIRE STORY ACTUALLY I THINK MY SKILLS HAVE IMPROVED SINCE WRITING THIS BUT I HAVE TO FINISH POSTING IT. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT STORY WILL BE BETTER**

**Alyssa's POV**

I am very argumentative and always put up a good fight but somehow Shannon won that night at Frankie's. When school was let out I would be moving into an apartment literally walking distance from Shannon's house.

Two months passed quickly and I soon found myself sitting with Ashley and Beth in my new home as Matt, Jeff and Shannon carried my furniture in.

"You don't look too happy about moving here. You ok?" Beth nudged me as I sighed.

"It's different, I don't like different. I like knowing my surroundings and just being me. I mean I don't even have couch or anything for my living room because I lived in a studio apartment my bed was my couch. I don't have a car, and I'm okay at driving not good because I took a subway or walked everywhere I had to go. I miss NY."

"You'll be okay, you have me here all the time and Ashley's here a lot too." Beth smiled giving me a hug.

"Thanks guys."

It was around 7pm that night when everything was finally moved in. They were all going over Shannon's to cool off in the pool but I passed, told them I was too tired. I was tired but more so I felt weird going to Shannon's house with Kelly there. She gave me death glares and shit plus I'm sure it was hard for her being the new girl and seeing your man still friends with his ex and his ex being pregnant.

I lay down on my bed with Lilo for a bit until my stomach started growling. I sat up holding my stomach, I whined a little as I looked in the mirror at my playboy bunny tattoo, it was going to be a full grown rabbit by time this kid was born.

I slipped on some flip flops and took my keys and headed out. I couldn't tell you what I was really craving because it was a mixture. I wanted some Chinese food, and ice cream so I started walking towards the grocery store passing Shannon's house.

"Where are you going?"

I looked and saw Greg sitting on Shannon's porch. "You scared me, I didn't see you there." I walked towards him as he got up.

"Sorry but where are you walking to?"

"I'm starving; I was going to go to the grocery store."

"Why didn't you call Shannon or someone? Its 9pm and you're walking all by yourself in the dark."

"I don't want to depend on anyone Greg, plus I'm not alone...got the pepper spray right in my purse."

He laughed a little and pulled out his keys. "Come on I'll take you to the store."

I got in the car with him as he took me to the store and I grabbed some egg rolls and duck sauce, ice cream and two cans of black olives along with a 24 pack of water bottles. I laughed at the look on his face as I paid for the food.

On the way back home I popped open my little pint of Ben and jerry's and started eating it with a plastic spoon I had in my purse from my trip to Wendy's the day before.

"Hungry?" Greg asked as he stopped at Shannon's.

"No I'm just eating a pint of ice creaming at an extremely fast pace because I enjoy brain freeze." I said with sarcasm then looked around.

"Come inside for a bit, say hi to everyone." Greg got out and walked around my side of the car opening the door.

"That's okay; I'll just walk the rest of the way home." It was hard going to Shannon's now. I hated it.

"Come on."

Greg grabbed my hand pulling me out the car, he wrapped his arm around me ushering me inside. "Alyssa!!" Ashley smiled hugging me.

"I just saw you earlier today." I stood in my spot as Shannon walked by with his arm around Kelly's shoulders. I watched as they walked across the room my eyes following their every move. To say I missed Shannon was an understatement.

"Hold this, I'll be right back." I handed Ashley my ice cream which was almost done and went to use the bathroom really fast. After washing my hands and stepping out I saw Shannon standing there with my ice cream.

"You come in my house and don't even bother to say hi?"

"Hi Shannon." I smiled as I walked over to him.

"It's too late now, now I just have to keep your ice cream." I couldn't help but laugh as he put the spoon to his mouth and started walking upstairs.

"Shannon, it's not the smartest thing in the world to take a pregnant woman's ice...cream." I stopped as I followed him into what use to be the guest room and was now a baby's room...our baby's room.

"You like it?" Shannon smiled.

"It's beautiful, but it's pink. How do you know if it's a boy or girl?" I walked around looking at the baby pink walls and a white crib with pink bows tied all around it. Inside were a few teddy bears, a pink blanket that said 'Daddy's Girl' on it and a rocking chair in the corner.

"I just know it's not finished yet though. I want to get her a few more toys and some other things before she gets here." I couldn't help but walk over to Shannon and give him the tightest hug ever.

"Its perfect, she'll love it." Shannon wrapped his arms around my back hugging me tight until we heard someone clear their throat.

"Baby, where is the rest of the beer at? I didn't see anymore in the fridge." Kelly smiled sweetly as I let go of Shannon.

"Kelly, you live here if they're not in the fridge that means we're out. You know that." Shannon turned back to me as Kelly walked off.

"I don't think she likes me much."

"Don't be silly, she loves you."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Shannon "How many times did you get hit with a chair this week?" I took my ice cream back finishing it up causing Shannon to laugh and shake his head. "I'm going to head back home, I'm hungry and the rest of my food is in Greg's car."

"Wait." Shannon stopped me and got on his knees lifting my shirt up pressing his lips to my stomach. "Daddy loves you; he can't wait until you get here." I smiled and ran my fingers through Shannon's hair. "You ready? I'll take you home."

Shannon took my hand as we walked downstairs and he put my stuff into his car and took me home.

**Months Later...still Alyssa's POV**

I was now 7 1/2 months pregnant and I don't understand how people can say being pregnant is so much fun. I was hungry all the time, my feet hurt, my back hurt, my stomach felt like college books in a pouch but loaded on my stomach instead of my back.

Shannon refused to let me work so I was bored out my damn mind. Beth helped keep my company though because she only worked part time. Right now we were walking Jack and Lilo to give them and myself some daily exercise.

"Only two more months, you pick out a name yet?"

"No, Shannon and I haven't agreed on one so I want to wait for him."

We kept walking when I started getting sharp pains in my stomach. I stopped for a minute taking a deep breath then kept going.

"Are you ok?" Beth asked holding my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just think I need to get home."

We walked back to my place by time I got there I was in so much pain it was unbelievable. I started to walk upstairs to my apartment when I felt my legs get wet and looked down to see water on the first step.

"Oh my god, okay stay here. I'm going to put the dogs in your apartment and get your bag. I'll be right down."

I sat down almost doubling over in pain as Beth took my keys running upstairs. She came back about a minute later pulling me up. "You don't have a bag packed."

"I know it's not time yet." I waddled to her car, feeling disgusting from my wet shorts as she started speeding to the hospital. I took out my phone to call Shannon but his just kept ringing so finally I hung up. "This shit hurts" I whined as I squeezed the door handle finally getting to the hospital in Fayetteville...a good 20 or 30 minutes away.

"I'll be here, I'm not leaving okay?" Beth called as I was wheeled into the hospital.

**Shannon's POV**

I had just walked backstage from my match and caught a bottle of water that was being thrown towards me and wiped my face with a towel. On my way back to the locker room Gregory came running over to me. "Alyssa's having the baby!!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I looked at him like he was crazy she was a good 6 weeks early.

"Beth has been calling you, when she couldn't get an answer she called Jeff, Jeff called Matt and we were both looking for you."

I started running to my locker room and throwing shit left and right into my bag. I walked out of the arena still in my ring attire and mohawk standing high. I had to get to the airport but first had to get all my stuff from the hotel.

I made it to the airport in about a half hour and ran inside after putting a shirt on of course and got the next flight home. I called Beth while waiting and told her the quickest I would be there was in about 5 hours so if she could stay by Alyssa's side

I rushed into the hospital almost 6 hours later, I can't believe I missed my baby being born, or so I thought. When I asked around I found out Alyssa was still in the delivery room so I changed into some scrubs and went inside.

"Shannon!" Alyssa screamed when she saw me walk in. I ran over to her giving her a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"How is she doing?" I pulled Beth to the side.

"She's been in labor for almost 7 hours she's getting frustrated and tired but she'll do better now that you're here, I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be back."

Beth left and I took a seat next to Alyssa and wiped her sweet face of the sweat dripping down it. "Ahh SHANNON this fuckin hurts!!" Alyssa screamed grabbing my hand so tight my fingers were turning red, I'm glad I was use to pain.

2 hours later and still nothing, I had Beth go home and told her to tell Kelly where I was at. "Shannon get me the doctor or a nurse somebody." Alyssa's cheeks were turning red and her hair was soaked with sweat.

"I want a shot! Give me something to make the pain go away and get this thing out of me!!" Alyssa screamed so loud I thought she was going to start speaking in spanish.

"I thought you wanted a natural birth?" I looked at Alyssa confused she said she didn't want any kind of drugs.

"I CHANGED MY MIND OKAY?!"

After the doctor gave her an epidural injection she seemed to finally relax and after a total and 11 hours there she brought a beautiful baby girl into this world.

Being that she was more than a month early doctors wanted to check her out before we could even see her. "Is she okay?" I walked over anxious to hold my 1st child.

"She's fine, she doesn't have any eyebrows, eyelashes or hair yet but that will come in due time. She's 17 inches long and 5lbs 1oz." I took my beautiful baby girl into my arms and brought her over to Alyssa as she wiped her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So? What are we going to name her?" I asked sitting next to Alyssa.

"Leilani"

"Simone"

"Moore" She picked the 1st name and I picked her middle name. At the same time we picked her last name...my last name. Tears came to my eyes as I held this beautiful little girl in my arms. My whole world was changing I just hoped for the best.


	19. The games we play

**Chapter 19 **

**Alyssa's POV**

I walked into Shannon's with Leilani on my hip. The house was packed, it was New Years Eve and Shannon was celebrating. "Alyssa!!" I turned around to see Ashley running at me as she gave me a tight hug. "Why'd you bring Lani?"

"Everyone I know here is at the party so I brought her too. I'm going to put her down to sleep upstairs soon though."

"Oh okay, well come and say hi to everyone." Ashley took my free hand dragging me into the kitchen, I guess she forgot I live down the street from Shannon and just a few minutes from the rest of the guys; I see them all the time.

"Aww you brought my god daughter with you!!" Jeff smiled coming over and taking Lani right out of my arms and spinning her around.

"Stop you're gonna give her brain damage." Shannon laughed taking Lani from Jeff. All the guys came around giving me a hug as Kelly stood in the corner.

I decided to be the bigger woman and talk to her. "Hey Kelly excited for the New Year?" She just looked at me so I walked away. I tried but I'm not going to beg. I walked back over to the guys and saw Leilani sleeping on Shannon's shoulder. "I'm going to put her down okay?" Shannon nodded as I took Leilani and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Buenos noches mija" I kissed her forehead and laid her down after I changed her diaper and turned on a little radio in the corner.

"Don't start teaching her spanish." I turned around to see Shannon standing in the doorway with a smile.

"And why not? Its part of who she is." He walked in closer pushing the door shut a little behind him.

"Because she'll drive the boys crazy...like you did to me." I laughed and started walking past him.

"¿Es eso una cosa mala?" I smiled at him biting my bottom lip (is that a bad thing?)

"See why do you do that?" I felt Shannon's body against mine and his arm slither around my waist.

"You don't even know what I said." I smiled feeling our lips getting closer.

"No, but I still liked the way you said it." He whispered against my lips and his eyes closed. I couldn't resist, I leaned up pressing my lips to his softly then pulled back.

I laughed at the expression on his face and the tent in his pants as I waved goodbye and walked out the room.

That night I finally let go and had fun like the old me, the me before I had Leilani. Now don't get me wrong I love her with all my heart but I missed just chillin and dancing and letting loose.

I danced like no one was watching and sang like no one could hear me and drank like I never knew the word hang over. "Whoa whoa slow down." I whined as Shannon took my drink from me.

"Give me my drink." I went to snatch it back from him as he walked into the kitchen and I followed.

"You want it? Come and get it." I wasn't drunk, a little tipsy but not drunk. I followed him into the kitchen and once out of sight I grabbed him by his jeans.

"Come on Shannon. Please?" I whined as I leaned up my lips so close to his. I was just trying to tease him, make him weak so I could get my drink back but for some reason it didn't even cross my mind just to get another one.

"Please what?" Shannon said before pressing his lips to mine. I didn't bother breaking it, I didn't want to. Soon my back was against the wall and I felt Shannon's hand on my waist.

We kissed hungrily wanting each other badly as he unzipped my jeans and finding his way inside. I jumped a bit moaning into his mouth as my hips moved against his fingers. We were in clear view for anyone that wanted a refill on beer could see us but I couldn't stop. Only snapping out of it when I heard the count down for the ball to drop and the new year to begain.

"Stop, stop Shannon." He stepped back as I seemed to sober up for that second and zipped my pants running up the stairs to check on Lani. I wasn't sure if she was awake or sleeping but either way I had to get out the room. I can't believe I just did that with someone else's boyfriend. 

**Shannon's POV**

I was so excited about seeing Leilani that I drove straight from the airport to Alyssa's. It was around 6:50 in the morning when I got there but could you blame me? I was on the Mexico tour so I hadn't seen my baby girl in 2 weeks and I missed her.

I took 2 steps at a time to the second floor and knocked on the door, I knew Alyssa wasn't a morning person but the look on her face when she answered the door was crazy. Her hair was a complete mess and she had on this black shirt that was huge on her and past her knees.

"Shannon...what are you doing here?" I watched as she closed the door a little bit and looked behind her.

"Well, I get Leilani today so I decided to pick her up now. She still sleeping?" I pushed past her into the house going down the hall to Leilani's room. Just before I got to the room a guy stepped out of Alyssa's room in a pair of black baggy jeans. I sized him up; he was about my build but was hispanic with tattoos all over and a tear drop under his eye.

"¿Quién es esto?" He starred at me as he asked Alyssa something in spanish and held his hand out. Alyssa walked by me and into his arms. (Who is this?)

"Esto es papá de Leilani" Alyssa said looking at the floor. Was it wrong for me to be mad? Feel jealous? (This is Leilani's dad)

"Nice to meet you man...I'm Jesus." He held his hand out as Alyssa walked by going into Leilani's room.

"Shannon." I shook his hand then he peaked his head into Leilani's room.

"I need my shirt mami." I was even more pissed because she was wearing his shirt, it was 7 in the morning meaning that he had to stay the night and I could only imagine the things they were doing with and to each other. My mind started spinning as I saw them rolling around together in the bed, him on top of her as she called out his name. I cringed at the thought of her with anyone else but me.

"Shannon? Shannon?" I snapped out of it and looked to see Alyssa standing in front of me in a pair of shorts and a tank top. I don't even know when she changed but she was holding Leilani who was sleeping soundly.

I don't even know what came over me but I grabbed Leilani out of Alyssa's arms and stormed out her apartment, Alyssa hot on my trail. As I strapped my daughter into her car seat as Alyssa spun me around. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Alyssa, its early don't start okay?" I really didn't want to tell her I was jealous so rather than say it I just decided to walk away from it. Before I got far Alyssa stood in front of me with her arms across her chest.

"You're jealous aren't you? You're jealous that I'm fuckin Jesus instead of you and the game is over. No more running back and forth between me and Kelly, no more sneaking kisses when nobody is around. You're pissed because I don't need you anymore or the fact that I don't want you and I found someone new. Admit it you're jealous!" Alyssa taunted as I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it. She wouldn't shut up as I grabbed her slamming her against the car door; by time I realized what happened and let her go it was too late. The look in her eyes was a mixture of shock and being scared.

"Alyssa I'm so-" I never even got the rest of the word out as she put her hand up running up the stairs into her apartment. I must admit I was shocked, shocked that I did that and shocked she didn't try and go after me. I don't even know how I was going to fix this, but I guess she was right. Game over, she found someone and that someone wasn't me. It was time to move on.


	20. Heartbreak

**Chapter 20**

**Alyssa's POV**

"Will you marry me?"

That sentence kept running through my mind over and over again and I wanted to cry. Not tears of joy but tears of hurt and heartbreak, you see I wasn't the one being asked. Kelly was, by Shannon.

I stood in the room as everyone clapped and cheered for them, Shannon had his arms around Kelly and spinning her around. I remember when he use to spin me around like that. God after all this time you'd think I would've moved on.

I wiped my eyes as tears were threatening to fall as I walked over to Jeff who was holding Leilani. "Lani say bye to Jeff, we have to go."

"Bye bye" my now two year old baby smiled as she opened and closed her hand then reached for me.

"Bye babygirl." Jeff kissed Lani's cheek as she giggled and I placed her on my hip walking out the house. I opened the back door to my jeep liberty putting Leilani in her car seat when I heard.

"Hey where are you going?"

I didn't have to turn around, I knew it was Shannon. "DADDY!!" Leilani screamed when she saw him.

"You were leaving and not even saying bye?" Shannon held the door open so I couldn't shut it as he played with Leilani.

"You looked too busy with your fiancé, I didn't want to bother you." I squeezed past him walking around to the driver's side.

"Give daddy kiss." Shannon leaned in giving Leilani a kiss then shut the door. I opened my door to get in but just as my ass hit the seat Shannon grabbed the door.

"Shannon! Let go I want to go home!" I was hurt and he just didn't get it.

"Alyssa what the hell is your problem?!" I looked in the back seat to see an intense pair of green eyes watching us. I got out shutting the door.

"My problem is you and the bullshit games you play. You're 32 years old and can't make up your fuckin mind that is my problem. You were my 1st and only love and maybe I was stupid or just young but I thought someday we'd get back together then you go and propose to Kelly? Kelly? I mean come on!! The girl that painted your house while you were away? Who told you what you can drink and eat? The Shannon Moore I fell in love with faded away and you became someone I don't know and I don't want to get to know."

I opened my door to leave but he held the door again. "Shannon LET the door go! I need to get out of here before I kick your ass!"

"Mommy say bad word ooooh." We both looked back at Leilani, this beautiful little girl that no doubt looked like us both. She had a light caramel skin tone showing she was mixed and already long light brown golden blond curly hair thanks to Shannon's blond hair and my black hair. Some how she got Shannon's piercing bluish green eyes too; she was going to be a heartbreaker when she got older.

"Are you jealous?" Shannon asked with an amused smirk as once again I got out of the car and shut the door.

"Jealous? Are you kidding me? I had you first, I remember the 1st night we were together and you told me you came harder than ever. Is that still true or can Kelly do it better? I'm not jealous. If anything...I'm hurt."

"And I did that?" I looked up into Shannon's eyes, he really didn't get it.

"Shannon tell me this, why just 1 week ago when you came to see Leilani did you kiss me? Why did you let it go as far as us making out on the couch? Is it because you still have feelings for me? Or because you wanted some?"

"I love Kelly."

"I didn't ask you that but thank you for making it clear that over the past two years it's been nothing but fun and games each time we snuck a kiss or a feel. Or I remember the time you had me up against the wall in your kitchen as we kissed and your hands roamed my body and Kelly was just in the backyard. Now I see."

I opened the door again finally getting inside as I shut the door and sped off.

"Mommy mad at daddy?"

"No." Last thing I wanted was for Leilani to have to pick the good guy so I acted like everything was okay.

In actuality I was heartbroken, in the past two years Shannon and I haven't had sex because I refuse to be a home wrecker but I can't even tell you how close we've come on just about every time we saw each other. Call me stupid or naive but I was still in love with him. I tried moving on and making it work with Jesus but it wasn't the same and we broke up a few months back. Every time I saw Shannon's smile I got butterflies and whether or not it was meant to be between Shannon and I, I didn't want him with Kelly. If we weren't meant to be he was supposed to be with someone better than me not worse.

Kelly was trying to change him, I know I didn't like the bright red room but he did and it was his personality. I was sitting on the couch for over an hour when there was a knock at my door. I got up to get it as Leilani waddled out in her tinkerbell PJs carrying a teddy bear Shannon got her while he was on the road.

"What do you want?" I answered the door less than thrilled to see Shannon standing there.

"I go on the road tomorrow morning, I wanted to say goodbye to Leilani."

I stepped to the side so Shannon could walk inside. As soon as he did Leilani squealed with excitement and ran to him. He picked her up hugging her tight. "How's my little girl?"

I watched as he put her down and held her hand and she lead him into her bedroom. I walked down the hall and watched as he sat on her bed and she brought a book over putting it in his lap.

I smiled then went across the hall to my bedroom and laid on my bed putting in a DVD. I couldn't believe he was getting married; I started tearing up as Shannon walked into my room and sat next to me rubbing my back.

"Don't touch me."

"Come on Alyssa don't be like this. We've known each other for way too long now. I still love you, you know that"

"Do you love her? And I mean like really love her to the point you'd risk your career, your friends everything you've worked so hard for. Do you love her like that?"

"I don't know...but I'm going to try."

"Did you EVER love me?"

"I loved you the first time I saw you dancing in the hallway with that girl."

"I have to go to work tomorrow...I need to get to sleep." It hurt to be around him so I had to make him go.

"Okay, I'll call you and Leilani tomorrow." Shannon got up and I walked him to the door. As he went to leave he turned around to kiss my lips but I moved and he got my cheek.

"You're getting married now remember?" My voice was cold as I reminded him of his wife back at the house.

"Goodnight Alyssa."

"Buenos Noches." With that I shut the door locking it behind him. My heart was stuck on Shannon, what can I say I love him.


	21. Accident

**Chapter 21******

Shannon's POV

I was sitting in the locker room getting ready for my match when I decided to call Alyssa so I could talk to Leilani. The phone rang and rang but I got no answer. I hated to call after my match because then it was a little late and Leilani was sometimes asleep but I guess I'd call when I got back.

I had a match that night against Jimmy Wang Yang which he won but that was okay. I put on a good show and that's what mattered. I got back to the locker room and dialed the phone again but still no answer. Alyssa was addicted to texting, she ALWAYS had her phone with her.

I took a shower and washed out my mohawk and got the make up off my face and got dressed then called again. Still no answer. Now my heart was starting to race, I knew something was wrong.

On my way out of the arena I called Beth and asked her to go check on Alyssa for me because I couldn't get an answer. I waited for almost a half hour when Beth called me back and said she wasn't at home.

"Where the fuck is she?" I shouted into the phone I think somewhat scaring Beth. "Sorry, just something isn't right...I can feel it. My heart hurts."

"I'll keep an eye and ear out and call you if I find out anything okay?"

"Thanks Beth."

I grabbed something to eat while dialing Alyssa over and over again until around 1 that morning when I gave it a rest and finally went to bed.

Around 5 the next morning I heard my phone going off but I was too tired to answer it. As soon as I started to fall back asleep it rang again so I decided to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Shannon you have to come home now!"

I jumped up at the frantic sound in Beth's voice.

"Beth calm down. What's going on?"

"Alyssa was in an accident...Leilani was in the car too. You need to come home"

"Are they okay? What happened?" I got out the bed throwing on some clothes and grabbing my bag.

"They're in the hospital that's all I know...come home." With that Beth hung up and I bolted out the door. In one second my whole world was turned upside down.

I packed my bag up as tears poured down my face, the last time I cried was when Leilani was born. I couldn't even control myself as I walked down the hall and knocked on Matt's door. Ashley opened the door bringing me inside, "Matt!!"

"Sit down...are you okay?" Matt asked as I sat down trying to talk.

"Alyssa...Lani...accident...in the hospital." I got out what I could but from the look in both their eyes it made sense.

"Are they okay?" Ashley asked as Matt started packing but I shrugged I had no idea of the damage but I knew it wasn't good. My heart hurt.

Ashley, Jeff, Matt and I took an emergency flight back to NC and I was a wreck the whole way there. Greg asked to keep him informed and he'd come out if it was bad.

When we got to the hospital Beth was sitting in the waiting room holding Lani as she slept.

"What happened?" I asked grabbed Lani to see a bandage on her forehead and some band aids on her arms.

"They went out last night for dinner, on the way home they got hit head on making her car flip a few times. Lani will be okay she has a few cuts and bruises but she saw Alyssa hurt."

I looked at Beth as we all sat down waiting for a word from the doctors. "Why are you talking like Alyssa isn't going to just walk out of here with a few cuts and bruises?"

Before Beth could answer Lani let out high pitch scream and woke up crying and screaming for Alyssa. I gave her a tight hug as tears came to my eyes, I didn't want to cry and show her I was worried. Holding them in I rocked her back and forth. "Its okay, daddy's here. Daddy's here." I soothed her while rubbing her back. Once she quieted down I asked Beth "Has anyone called her mom or dad?"

"The doctors called her mom when she first got here last night, her dad they couldn't reach. That's when they called me." I nodded my head fuming inside, how could they call her mom and she not be here for her right now? Alyssa was right, she had no family...we were her family now.

"Are you the family of Alyssa Ortiz?" I looked up to see a doctor standing before us with a clip board.

"Yes we are." I answered for us as he looked over his glasses.

"All of you are family?"

"Well not by blood but we're family. This is Leilani, mine and Alyssa's daughter." He nodded his head

"Well can I talk to you in private please?" I knew it was bad if he wanted to talk in private. I handed Lani to Jeff as he held her and I walked around the corner with the doctor. I was hoping maybe it was just a broken leg or something but I wasn't prepared for what he had to say.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Alyssa didn't make it. She had so much blood loss by time she came to us we couldn't do anything for her. I'm so sorry." I stopped the doctor as he turned to walk away.

"What happened?"

"Sir, it never helps to know the full details."

"No, please I need to know what happened." With a sigh he sat me down and began speaking.

"Alyssa came to us late last night with a severe amount of blood loss, broken arm and ribs. Her orbital bone and jaw were fractured not to mention the cuts all over from the glass. From the police report it say she wasn't wearing her seatbelt, she was found in the back seat of the turned over vehicle."

"Alyssa ALWAYS wore a seat belt. It was her rule she didn't move the car unless everyone had a seat belt on." I interrupted to make sure he knew the facts.

"Okay, well my guess would be then that she took it off after the initial hit and went to the back to check on the baby and tried getting her out. You see the driver of the excursion was intoxicated at the time and hit them head on causing the car to flip a total of two times and landing on its top, Alyssa's door and the front of the car were completely smashed in. I'm very sorry for your loss." He got up patting my back as I got up walking back to the waiting room.

Everyone looked at me as I shook my head no and broke into tears. Matt grabbed me into a hug as I let everything out. She was my soul mate my partner the love of my life and the mother of my daughter. My daughter...how was I going to tell Leilani her mom was gone and not coming back?

I was too weak to even drive home so I piled in with Matt and Ashley and drove to my house. Kelly came out with a bright smile on her face but it dropped as soon as she saw me. "What happened?"

"Alyssa...she died." For the 1st time in my nearly 3yr relationship with Kelly she showed remorse and concern for someone other than herself as she hugged me and cried with me.

Matt and Jeff sat with me as I started making plans for a funeral but it was so surreal. It still hadn't hit me that she was gone even as I made these plans.

Kelly sat behind me rubbing my back when Leilani started crying, Ashley volunteered and went to check on her and get her back to sleep. "I can't do this, not right now." I got up and went upstairs to be with my baby girl. Each and every time I looked at her I saw Alyssa, the little bit of spanish she knew would keep Alyssa's spirit alive forever.

That Saturday was Alyssa's funeral; I think that might have been just as hard to go to as my own father's funeral. Maybe even harder having to bring Leilani and explain to her what was going on.

After the ceremony we all went up to say our goodbyes and I smiled seeing the charm bracelet on her wrist that I had given her years ago. I couldn't help but cry remembering that night. "Daddy?" I looked down at Leilani as she tugged on my pants with tears in her eyes.

"I'll take her back to the house ok?" Jeff asked and I just nodded as everyone filed out of the church. I stayed behind for a little before leaving and going to my house. I didn't feel like having a reception, forgive me but I was grieving and having people over to talk and eat my food wasn't going to make it better.

When I pulled up to my house I saw Matt, Jeff and Greg's car and smiled. Kelly squeezed my hand as we got out the car, although she couldn't stand Alyssa she was there for me this entire time. I walked inside and heard Leilani's high pitch shriek. I bolted up the stairs into her room thinking she was hurt only to see her laughing and running around in her underwear, her body covered in paint and designs.

"She's my new work of art what do you think?" Jeff smiled as Leilani ran around in circles her arms, legs, hands, stomach and back were covered in paint.

"It's beautiful." I shut the door and walked outside with a beer and Kelly behind me.

"I'm okay; I just want some time alone." I sat on a chair next to the pool and looked up at the stars as Kelly walked back inside and shut the door.

I closed my eyes inhaling deeply and smelled coconut, the same sweet smell of Alyssa's shampoo. "Shannon? Shannon?" I opened my eyes to see her sitting next to me.

"Alyssa? No, no this can't be real." I started rubbing my eyes and I heard her giggle. I opened my eyes again to see her still sitting there she looked beautiful, she looked real.

"Shannon, take care of Leilani for me. I know you're on the road but please do what you can for her."

"I promise I'll take great care of her." Tears were threatening to fall as I tried to decide if I had truly lost my mind or I was really seeing what was sitting in front of me.

"Don't let her forget me, I want her to know spanish and know her mommy loved her with everything I was."

"Of course Alyssa I promise I'll never let her forget you, teaching her spanish I'm not to sure about." I put my head down as tears started falling.

"And Shannon? Promise me something else."

"Anything." I looked back up as she looked to be fading.

"Promise me you'll move on and be happy. If Kelly makes you happy, be with her. That was our biggest problem we moved on to other people but never let go of one another. Let me go and be happy."

"Where are you going?" I asked as she got less and less visible. She was vanishing right before my eyes.

"I love you Shannon."

"I love you too."

"Oh and make sure Jeff gets all that paint off of Leilani."

I laughed and nodded as the tears kept falling and soon she was out of my sight. I think I just lost my mind because I had no way of explaining what just happened. I stood up and stretched inhaling the intoxicating smell that was Alyssa smiled. I started towards my door and blew a kiss to the sky. "I love you Alyssa." 


	22. Authors Note

**NOTE**

So that was the end of my story...I know it was a major shock how I ended it. I want to thank everyone that read the story because I know it wasn't the best. I wrote this a few years back as you can probably tell from Shannon with the mohawk...Ashley and Matt dating and Kerry at Gas Chamber Ink.

I was dwelling with the thought of doing a short part two...supernatural kind of feel to this story but then thought I should just let it be.

I think personally I've improved on my writing skills since this story so maybe I'll get up the courage again to add another someday.

Thanks again for all the reviews/comments it made my day logging on and seeing them. Hope you liked it even with the crazy ending.

-Sierra


End file.
